IMPRINT
by vsvigilante
Summary: It has been ten years since V's death, and Evey Hammond has moved on with her life----but a chance meeting in Trafalger Square shows her how fast life can change in a heartbeat.
1. One Step

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Remembering**_

The statue stood in the middle of Trafalgar Square, a monument to the revolution that rebuilt a country. The man it represented had been dead for ten years, that very night, and citizens had began laying flowers around the base--but to Evey Hammond, it was to be another night of painful memories, as it had been every year on this date.

" Who was he Mother? " A voice from beside her broke her thoughts. Evey dried her tears as she smiled over at the girl standing there, and took her hand. The dark hair framed the girl's face, which showed the signs of the young woman she would soon become, and the dark blue eyes reminded her mother of someone she knew long ago.

" He was a friend, a teacher and someone I once knew, he was all of us., " Evey paused, squeezing gently, her daughter's hand. " And, he was your father, Victoria." She layed the Scarlet Carson rose at the base of the statue.

" I know that, Mum, but who was he really?" Victoria asked softly.

Evey smiled gently. It was when they talked like this that she was so like her father. ' V would have loved you so much. ' She thought to herself.

" He was a man who knew that intolerance, injustice and hatred were not part of a democracy." A voice from behind them spoke out. Evey and Victoria turned.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to to disturb you, but I heard the young lady's question, and was compelled to answer." The man removed his hat. " My name is King, Samuel King."

Evey looked at the man. His bearing and appearance gave him an air of nobility about him, and his hair was short, graying around the temples and his full beard, neatly trimmed with specks of gray through out.

" I'm Evey Hammond, and this is my daughter, Victoria." Evey smiled.

" A pleasure ladies." He bowed gracefully, then took both their hands separately, kissing them.

" Did you know my father, sir?" Victoria asked the man in the black overcoat.

" Knew him, no--knew of him, yes." King looked up at the statue of V. It was almost like he was ready to fight, the cloak had been frozen as it whipped around his body, his hands both held knives in them, at the ready. " The freedom we have today is because of the things he accomplished."

" Yes, yes it is..." Evey added softly, then turned to Victoria. " Are you ready to go poppet, we have a lot of things to do today."

" Yes, Mum." Victoria layed a hand on the statue. " But I would so like to come back."

" Of course, my dearest, anytime." Evey looked over at King. "It was a pleasure meeting you." She smiled as he tipped his hat and watched them walk away.

--

V put his hand against the the statue to steady himself. He had a daughter--he and Evey had a daughter! For ten years, he had not known. He could still see them walking in the distance across the square, and his heart began breaking all over again, as it had done ten years ago this very night. His mind drew him back to the moment he had jumped from the train at the last second, that November fifth night, severely wounded from the meeting with Creedy and his men. He had made it back to his secret living quarters to tend his wounds and heal. This was his private sanctuary--even Evey didn't know of it's existence. He had lived with Evey in the Shadow Gallery while she was with him, but after long nights of preparing for the end result of his vendetta, V would come here just to think, several days at a time. A few weeks after his wounds had healed, he left London all together, retiring to an estate in Kingston upon Hull, he had bought through a solicitor he had retained, and began living the lifestyle of a country nobleman. He would venture into London two or three times a year to check in with him about the previsions he had left for Evey. In the many years he had been there, he had never seen her--until this trip. He had a lot of thinking to do-- a one chance meeting could change a lifetime. He turned and walked away.

Evey felt strange as she and Victoria left the square and headed back toward the building that covered the Shadow Gallery. The building was one thing that V had left her, and after six months or so, she had restored the building back to it's elegance and turned it into condos which she rented or sold, so she always had a steady income, but even after V's death, she could not give up the gallery. She had hired a construction crew to rebuild the tunnel entrance to it, and put in a doorway with a one of a kind security system--V's, of course. For the first several months after she had continued to live there, she had to force herself to come out of his room just to eat, watch a movie or listen to the jukebox, and once she found out she was pregnant, it became worse. Then came the night she had had the dream. V had appeared to her, so life like, so real. He had told her that her work was not done yet, it had only started, and the people needed her until the new government could get a foothold, he had let her know that what he had put her through was for this reason. The next morning, she had gone to see Eric Finch and Dominic Stone, and so had begun her political career. After the birth Victoria, she had brought her daughter back to the gallery--this was her home now, too. With Victoria in her life , Evey had taken the position of Director of Antiquities at the new London Museum of Art and History, a job she had thrown her life into. V may have been gone, but Evey was determined to make sure the rest of England would be able to enjoy the treasures he had left her.

Evey entered the code for the security system and waited for the lock to open.

" Mum, " Victoria began as she threw herself on the couch in the movie room, " Dad didn't have a lot of friends, did he?"

Evey looked at her daughter and sighed. Taking a seat beside her, she ran her arm around her shoulders. " No, he didn't," Evey began, " He made more enemies that he did friends. People didn't understand what he was trying to do. Ten years ago, the English government was so corrupt that thinking differently, acting differently or just being different was against the law."

Victoria sat listening, watching Evey as she talked. She really didn't like talking about V, and she never told her daughter why, but she figured it was because her mother still loved him, and it was to painful, so she never pushed her about him.

Evey watched Victoria. She was so much like V, the way she talked, the way she stood or walked--she was definitely his daughter, and she also had his love for Shakespeare, the classics, art and music. Finally Victoria put her arms around her mother and hugged her . " I understand, Mum, it's ok." Evey patted her daughter's hand. Fortunately, none of V's unusual abilities had manifested in his daughter as of yet, but there was still plenty of time for that, and Evey would cross that bridge when the time came--if it ever happened..

" I think I'm going to workout for a while. " Victoria said getting up from the couch.

" Wait for me, and I'll go with you. I need something to take my mind off of things." Evey smiled as she hurried to the bedroom, and returned a few minutes later in sweats and a tee shirt and joined Victoria then headed toward the wine cellars.

Samuel King, aka V, walked into the small hallway of his sanctuary. He layed the overcoat on the arm of a nearby chair. His hat, gloves and walking cane, he layed on a nearby table. They were so close to him--his Evey and daughter, only a few hundred yards or so. He sat down at the mirror in his room and began taking the latex appliances off his face. His reconstructive surgery was almost half way done. His face would be finished with the next one, and his upper torso with the one after that. It had been well worth the pain he had gone through and

the expense. He glanced over to the right and saw the Guy Fawkes mask smiling at him. It had been years since he had worn it, and it was like seeing a long lost friend. He stood up, and opened the closet. Pushing all his clothes to the right, he found the black outfits that had become like a second skin to him. He pulled the oat, black linen shirt and breeches, along with his boots out, then grabbed the cape and hat from the shelf. He smiled, he had made his mind up. Victoria wanted to know about her father, what better way was there than to answer the questions himself, and also to let Evey know how much he still loved her. He grinned, as he realized that there would be hell to pay for the last ten years he had missed, but it would be worth it.

--

Evey wiped the sweat from her eyes as she watched Victoria twirl the knives in her hand as V had done so many times before, then attack the mannequin. She had come a long way in only a year, but Evey had wanted her to be able to protect herself if the need be. The girl was an excellent student and a quick learner, something that definitely came from her father. Evey crossed her legs and watched from the mats.

--

V pulled the gloves on, and fastened the knife belt around his waist. He would do a quick once over of the neighborhood, then pay Evey and the Shadow Gallery a visit. He tied the mask around his face and looked into the mirror adjusting the black wig. It had been years since he had dressed up as V. His vendetta was long dead, but his love for Evey was as strong as it had been the first night he had met her, although he had never told her until that November fifth night. He shook his head to clear his mind, then grabbing his hat, he left.

--

Evey sat alone in the wine room V had used when he practiced, only candles illuminated the

inside. There would be fireworks, celebrations and crowds lingering in the streets tonight, it was November fourth. Evey glanced at her wristwatch-- it read eleven thirty--a half hour till midnight. She wiped a tear with her hand, it had been ten years ago tonight that V had given his life for England's future--he had told her he loved her, then died in her arms, before Evey had the chance to tell him that she had loved him too. God, how it hurt so bad still! Whoever had said that time heals all wounds was full of it! She pulled herself up, and blew out all but one candle sitting in the middle of the floor--her memorial to her fallen love.

V blended in with the crowd as he hurried toward the building that sheltered the Shadow Gallery. He had come to London for the last several years just to see if he could spot Evey in the crowd, but he had never caught a trace or much less a glimpse of her. Tonight, he would wait to see if she came up to the roof-- she had always loved the fireworks. He scaled his way to the top, and hid in the shadows, waiting.

--

Evey pulled her wrap around her. Victoria had gone to a friends home for the festivities, so she silently made her way to the roof to watch the fireworks. The cape felt good on her shoulders as she waited for the lift to stop. It was the only thing she had of V's. She walked from the lift across the roof, and stopped by the ledge, watching the crowds in the street below.

--

V watched from the shadows as Evey had walked across the roof top coming to a stop by the ledge, he had noticed that she had one of his capes wraped tightly around her to keep out the night's chill. Off in the distance, he heard Big Ben ( the new one ) beginning to toll the midnight hour.

--

Evey couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and her shoulders shook as she cried, then with the first sound of the _**' The 1812 Overture' , **_she pulled herself together, standing tall, and spoke calmly into the night air. " Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason plot..." She begun.

" I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot." A low, velvety voice came from behind her as V stepped out of the shadows.

Evey spun around. A gasp escaped from her mouth, and her eyes widened. Standing in front of her was the ghost of V. She closed her eyes tightly, and turned back around. " You're dead... you're not real..." She cried softly, " Please go away...please..."

V watched as she slowly slid down onto her knees. He was beside her in a matter of seconds, his hands lying gently on her shoulders. He took her chin in his gloved hand and lifted it toward the mask. " Oh my love, my life...what have I done to you?" The Guy Fawkes mask tilted toward her as her eyes opened, and she stared into the frozen smile. Slowly, her hand reached up and touched it gently.

" Who are you, and why are you torturing me so?" Tear-filled eyes stared into black eye slits.

" Evey, it's me." V whispered, " I'm not a ghost...I'm as real as you are." He placed her hand on his chest.

She pulled away as if she had been scalded by hot water. " How dare you!!" Anger filled her bright brown eyes. " V died in my arms, don't even think about trying to..." She paused for only a moment as she rose to her feet, he with her, her finger poking him in the chest, backing him up periodically." ...pass yourself off as him!"

V grabbed her arms. " Evey, damn it! It's me, it's really me!" He pushed the mask up and his lips found hers. Evey started to protest, but her body and mind started to respond to something they were familiar with, something from long ago. V deepened the kiss and a soft moan escaped Evey's lips right before he pulled away.

She looked into the face, her fingers on her lips, until she caught the dark blue eyes searching her face--dark blue eyes that looked so much like her daughter's. She felt light-headed and began to sink to the roof, but was caught by the strong arms that held her.

" V? " She whispered, trying to make since of what was going on. " You're not here...you're dead..."

" My darling, I am very much alive..." He pulled her close. " And I plan to remain that way for quite a while, I hope." He smiled down at her as her arms went around his neck, and she cried until she couldn't cry any more.

**One step, I make an imprint**

**Two steps, it's committment**

**Three steps, I'm not done yet **

**Draw my other leg up, and the pace is set**

**Imprint--from the band Double Drive**


	2. A Rude Awakening

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Rude Awakening **_

The lift came to a bone-jarring halt in the wine cellar hallway. V still held Evey in his arms, while hers circled his neck tightly. He walked into the gallery and sat her down on the couch. She watched as he removed his cape and hat, laying them on the piano top, then his knives atop them, along with the gloves.

" Where do I start?" He asked, pacing the stone floor.

" How about at the beginning." Evey whispered, smiling up at him. " How did you survive?

You were dead when I started that train."

V turned to her. " I really don't know, Evey. I remember waking up, trying to move--but all I felt was excruciating pain. I knew I had survived for a reason, and it took me a minute to understand," He sat next to her, his hands in his lap."...that you were the reason I survived, Evey. You didn't want me to die. Your love gave me the will to survive, after that, I only remember jumping."

" How did you know? I never had the chance to tell you." She asked, taking his hands in hers.

" I could tell just by the way you acted. The way you watched me when you thought I didn't notice. I played it off as a young girl's crush. It meant nothing to me, I had my vendetta to keep me focused." He looked around, searching. " Is Victoria here?"

" No, she's at a friends tonight for the festivities." Evey replied, " She'll be back tomorrow."

Evey's eyes narrowed. " How do you know about Victoria?"

V took a deep breath, reached up and took the mask off, looking into her eyes. " I have a name now, an identity, " He stopped, regrouping his thoughts before continuing." I'm Samuel King."

" Samuel King?" Evey repeated unbelievingly. " You were at the statue...you spoke to both of us... but..."

reached up and pulled the wig off, his short brown hair catching in the gallery lighting. Evey reached up to touch his face, her eyes never leaving his. " I've been undergoing re- constructive surgery over the last few years. I have one more to go on my face and torso." He answered her unspoken question.

" You're beautiful..." Evey whispered as her fingers traced the smooth skin, and V closed his eyes as her touch brought back memories of sensations that had laid dormant for ages. His cheeks were soft and pliable, his lips, full. Evey reached up and brushed his lips with hers.

V pulled her into a solid embrace as he answered her back with his own kiss, strong, yet gentle.

" My god...how much I have missed you." He leaned into the corner of the sofa, and pulled her with him, her head resting on his chest, her body firm against his. " Evey, " he began, he couldn't hold his curiosity any longer, he had to know. " Victoria...I don't remember us..." His face burned as he lowered his eyes.

Evey smiled at him. " Yes, she is yours, and yes, we did--you don't remember do you?"

V shook his head embarrassed.

" It actually started out as an innocent evening, it was my 21st birthday..." She began reminiscing...

--Flashback--

_V had been cooking most of the day, and he had bluntly told Evey that she was not to enter the kitchen until she had been called. The aroma drifting into the gallery was making her stomach growl uncontrollably, and she let out a frustrated sigh. " V!" She yelled, " How much longer? I'm bloody well starving!"_

" _Patience, my dearest, it will not be much longer." His voice echoed through the room._

_Evey pulled the pillow to her stomach and turned back to the movie she was watching--some obscure thing called 'Bruce Almighty' with a very funny man named Jim Carrey._

" _Alright Evey, you may come to dinner." V called._

_Throwing the pillow to the other side, Evey jumped from the couch and hurried into the kitchen--but she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. V stood by the sink in his flowered apron, his hands crossed at his waist in front of him. Her eyes widened as she looked at the table. It had been set with candles, his finest bone china and a large vase of Scarlet Carson roses sitting in the center. Evey looked at him, tears forming in her eyes._

" _Happy birthday, Evey." He whispered softly._

" _Oh V..." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He hesitated for a moment before one gloved hand went to caress her sheared head, and the other hand held the small of her back, pulling her to him. Then just as quickly, he gently pushed her away, pulling the chair from the table. " Mademoiselle, your dinner is ready."_

_Evey took her place, while V pushed her to the table. He turned and took a large dish from the __stove, and sat it atop the pot holders._

" _Wa-la!" He exclaimed lifting the lid. Evey smelled the wonderful aroma engulf her senses._

" _That smells heavenly, what is it?" _

" _Beef Wellington, my dearest." V answered._

" _Oh my god..." She moaned as he served her. " Will you join me?"_

" _Evey, " V began, holding a pot in one hand and a spoon in the other, " We've been through this before..." He sat the pot back on the stove and lit the candles, shutting the kitchen lights off._

" _I know, but it is my birthday and all..." Evey sighed, " I just wish..."_

_V tilted his head slightly. " You are so young, " he paused looking at her, " It amazes me how the smallest things can make you so happy."_

_Evey looked up at him, her body flooding with emotions for the man that stood not far from her._

" _Oh, " V raised his hand, " I almost forgot..." He stepped to the icebox and took out the bottle of wine that had been chilling, sitting it on the table next to Evey. Popping the cork, he poured her a glass and handed it to her. " Chateaus Petrus, Melot, circa 2004."_

_Evey's mouth dropped. "Where did you get this?" She took a small sip, letting her taste buds devour the flavor._

" _Chancellor Sutler." He answered and Evey knew that he was smiling under the mask. " Please, enjoy your meal."_

_She watched as he produced another bottle from one of the kitchen cabinets and joined her at the table. " What's that?" She asked taking another bite of the Beef Wellington._

" _This, my dear Evey, is The Macallan, circa 1926, 103 year old bottle of Scotch." V replied._

" _No wine?"_

_V sighed, " Unfortunately, I never developed a taste for it." He paused," I prefer stronger spirits."_

" _You know V, I would be willing to blindfold myself so you could at least have one drink with me on my 21__st__ birthday." Evey smiled at him._

" _Evey..."_

" _I know, I know..." She sighed as she finished the last of the wine in her glass._

_V was silent for a moment, seemingly in deep thought. " I do want to celebrate your birthday with you, but the ..."_

E_vey suddenly had a large smile on her face. " I think I may have a solution."_

_V tilted the mask in her direction to let her know he was listening._

" _The lighting system in the gallery can be adjusted, right? So, set it to the night setting, the lights go to their lowest wattage, and shadows fill the room, believe me, I know. Go head, try it."_

_V was hesitant at first, but Evey was right. He could adjust the lighting to almost darkness, and with the way the gallery was layed out, there should be enough shadows produced to not worry about Evey seeing his face. " Once you have finished, if you will go to the sofa, we will try out your theory."_

" _Done," Evey grinned, taking the bottle of wine and her glass, then dropping onto the sofa. She curled her legs up under her, poured herself another glass of wine, and sat the bottle on the coffee table in front of her._

_V walked over to the control panel for the lights, and switched the mode to night. The lights dimmed immediately, and within seconds, the Shadow Gallery lived up to its name. Evey could hardly see anything around her, and she had to guide the glass to her lips. She felt the couch give when V sat down next to her, and heard the metallic thunk of the mask being laid on the table._

" _I can't see a bloody thing." Evey said as she reached her hand out and found V's arm. " Good, now I know where you are."_

" _Do you propose to loose me tonight " V asked as Evey heard liquid pour into a glass, then the bottle being sat on the table. _

" _No, V..." Evey smiled, sipping on the wine. " This is nice."_

" _Yes, quite nice." V said as he tapped his glass against hers._

" _Thank you, V. " Evey whispered, " Thank you for such a beautiful memory."_

" _A beautiful memory for a beautiful lady."_

" _Do you mind?" Evey asked as she leaned up against him, resting her head on the crook of his arm. She had half expected him to jump out of his skin, but he didn't move. She waited a little bit. " Is everything ok, V?"_

" _Everything is fine, Evey." His low voice answered as she heard more liquid dump into the _

_glass. Evey smiled to herself, if he kept going like he was, he'd drink himself under the table, and that would be no fun._

" _V..."_

" _Hummm...yes, Evey?"_

" _Recite something for me." She sighed snuggling closer._

" _What would you like to hear?"_

" _I don't care, anything." Evey answered._

" _All right..." V paused, thinking.___

_**" Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?**_

_** Thou art more lovely and more temperate:**_

_**Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,**_

_**And summer's lease hath all too short a date:**_

_** Sometime to hot the eye of heaven shines,**_

_**And often is his golden complexion dimm'd;**_

_**And every fair from fair sometime declines,**_

_**By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd,**_

_** But thy eternal summer shall not fade**_

_** Nor loose possessionof that fair thou owest,**_

_** Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,**_

_** When in eternal lines to time thou growest**_

_** So long as men can breathe or eyes can see.**_

_** So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." (1)**_

" _You have a very sexy voice." Evey purred as she finished off her fifth glass of wine. She loved the warm feeling flooding over her body--she was drunk, and she didn't care._

_V moved his arm slowly to Evey's shoulder, lightly tracing his fingers over her arm. He was feeling quite warm himself as he finished the fourth glass of scotch._

" _V?" Evey began to feel bold. " Kiss me."_

" _What?" He tried to sit up, but Evey was moving against him._

" _I said, kiss me." She repeated, as his heart threaten to jump from his chest._

"_Evey..." He felt her hands moving over his chest as she threw her legs across his lap to straddle him. His breath caught in his throat, as he felt soft lips touch his neck. His brain was trying to tell him something, but the fog that swirled around in his mind hendered his thinking process. He grabbed Evey's hands._

" _V, please kiss me, that's all I want..." He felt her sweet breath on his face, and he moaned when he let her hands go, lowering his lips to her's in a demanding kiss. He knew there would be no turning back now._

--

Evey snapped back to reality, and looked into V's blue eyes. There was a sign of remembrance there now.

" I am so sorry. " He looked at her. " There was no excuse for what I did that night to you."

" Please don't...there is no need too. What happened that night was what I wanted."

Evey replied kissing the palm of his hand. " I was blessed with the most wonderful thing in the world--a child—our child."

" Our child." V repeated the words softly as Evey pushed against him, her fingers unbottoning the linen shirt he had on, her soft hands slipping beneath the material to caress his chest.

" Evey..." He breathed heavily as he kissed her, one hand pulling the shirt she wore from the waistband of her jeans, unbuttoning it slowly until his hand could feel her soft flesh trembling under his touch. Evey soon had V's shirt loose, and was exploring his torso gently, sending shivers across his body. Neither heard the gallery door open and close.

" MOTHER!!" The voice rang across the room like a bomb exploding, and they both rolled onto the floor.

Victoria could not believe her eyes. Both Evey and V looked up, a horrified look on their faces!

1) Shakespeare's Sonnett 18


	3. Learning

* * *

Chapter 3

Learning

Victoria stood with her hands on her hips, watching as the two adults scrambled to their feet, arranging their clothing the best as they could.

" Victoria, " Evey was the first to speak. " I thought you were gone for the night."

" Really?" She replied watching the man, who now had her back to her. Victoria looked at her mother, then back to the man, then back at her mother. " You're not going to introduce us, Mother?"

Evey looked at V, a pleading look on her face.

" I'll handle it." He kissed her cheek lightly, then turned to his daughter. " Hello, Victoria." He smiled at her. " It's good to see you again."

Victoria knew that voice. " Mr King?" She gasped, " No, this can't be..."

" Victoria, please..." Evey began.

" Mother, how could you!" Victoria's eyes flashed with anger. " How could you do this on the anniversary of his death?"

" Victoria, it's not want you think, please let me explain..." Evey begged.

"No, I don't want to hear it, " She began to cry softly, " Not now...excuse me..." She hurried down the hallway toward her room.

"You handled that well..." Evey shot at V. " Now, our daughter hates me because she thinks. I'm defiling her father's memory--but in truth, I'm not, because the man I was making out with **is** her father, but she doesn't know that...Oh bloody hell!" Evey exclaimed as V started re-dressing in his cloak and knives, finally standing before her once more as his alter-ego.

" Leaving, so soon?" Evey asked sarcastically.

" No, Evey, I'm not leaving, I'm home to stay." He answered replacing the wig and mask. " I'm going to introduce Victoria to her father." He replied, a glint in his eye under the mask.

Evey started to get just a touch worried. " V, don't you scare her..."

V laughed softly, smiling under the mask. " My dear, if anyone is going to get scared, it will most likely be me." He placed his hat on his head, and began down the hallway.

Victoria cried into her pillow, she could not believe what she had seen. Even though she had never met her father, she loved him--from the stories her mother told her, to the tales of her father's vendetta that her Uncle Eric told her--she loved him, and now her mother had done the unspeakable.

" Victoria." A voice came from the shadows of her room.

She looked up, a shadow was very close to her bed. She could make the outline of a tall figure in a hat, something was draped around his shoulder--it looked like a cape of some sort. " Who are you?" She gasped.

A gloved hand grabbed her arm and pulled her upright in the bed, while the other hand reached for the lamp, light filling the room.

Victoria stared at the imposing figure before her, the Guy Fawkes mask never leaving her eyes. " Why are you dressed as V, Mr. King?" She paused, watching the figure, " Why are you dressed as my father?"

" Because I am your father, Victoria, I am V." He answered, his voice low, firm. " Your mother was trying to tell you before you interrupted her..." He paused, " which was very rude."

Victoria glared at him, her eyes defying him. " Prove it!" She challenged.

V backed away from the bed, threw his cape over his shoulders, and took two knives from his holster, twirling them in his hands, then letting them fly into the side of the nearby amoire. " Convinced?" He asked crossing his hands in front of himself.

Victoria stared unbelieving. Was this man really her father?

The door flew open, and Evey stood in the doorway, looking at the knives still vibrating in the wood.

Evey looked at him. " I told you not to scare her, V." She took Victoria in her arms.

Victoria looked up at her mother, a smile stretching from ear to ear. " He didn't scare me Mother."

Then turning to where V stood, " He was awesome!"

Victoria scrambled out of bed and threw her arms around his waist. " You're really him, you're really my father?" She watched as V dropped to his knees, her eyes never leaving that famous face.

He wrapped her tightly in his arms, careful not to let her skin be nicked by the sharp blades. " Yes, Victoria, I am really."

" But Mother has always told me that you died the night she blew up Parliament..."

" That is something that you no need longer worry about-- I am here now, and I'm staying." V assured her.

Evey wiped a tear from her eye as she watched them, V holding Victoria in his arms, her head laying on his chest. She walked over to the amoire, and tried to pull the knives out. After a few tries, she crossed her arms, looked at V and nodded her head in the direction of the knives. He walked over pulling them both out without a moment's hesitation, smiled at Evey and reholstered them. . " Would you like to go to the roof and watch the fireworks?"

Evey smiled back and shook her head, " I've had enough fireworks for tonight. You two go head."

Hand in hand, V and Victoria headed for the lift as Evey watched from the hallway. She'd have fireworks of her own later tonight. She smiled, and headed for the master bedroom.

The lift screeched to a rough halt on the roof, and V opened the gate, He took Victoria's hand in his gloved one, and walked her over to the edge of the building, and peered into the streets below--there must have been hundreds of people lining the streets as the first fireworks display shot off.

V turned to Victoria. " Would you mind if I removed this?" He pointed to the mask.

She shook her head, and watched as the mask slipped into his hands. She understood now why her mother had never given up hope, or the love she felt for him, after all, he was a very handsome!

" Ah, yes...much better." He smiled at her as he lifted her to the top of the ledge to sit, his arm firmly around her waist. " You look like your mother."

" Mother says I have your temperament, " She paused, then added, " and your blue eyes."

V chuckled softly. " Just what we need--a female V in the world."

Victoria sat looking at him

" Is there something wrong?"

" This afternoon, you had a beard--what happened to it?" Victoria asked, then reached out with her small fingers and touched one of the scars that still covered his face. " What happed to your face-- did you have an accident?"

V sighed a deep breath. He could explain the beard as part of the disguise he used , but he wasn't ready to explain about the scars-- at least not right now. " The beard is part of a disguise I use until the surgery is finished." He paused, then continued, " I will explain the fire to you when you get older."

" Father, " Victoria began, looking at him." Why didn't you come to see us before now?"

V's breath caught in his chest. He carefully picked his words. " Because I wanted your mother to have a life in this world, " he paused, watching the sky, then looked at his daughter, " not the dark world I lived in."

" You didn't know about me, then?" Victoria asked watching him.

" Not until today." He smiled at her, his daughter--his daughter! " When I was in the square today, and saw your mother, I wanted to run and hide--watching, from the shadows as I had done the last thirty years of my life. But, suddenly, I gathered my courage, and walked over. When your mother introduced herself and you as her daughter, I knew instantly. I stood there, praying, that you both would leave before my legs could no longer support me, and I fell on my face." Victoria giggled at that thought, and the last of the fireworks shook the sky, in V's emblem--the circle with the V through it.

" You know, you're a hero, now." Victoria hugged him, her small arms going around his neck as he picked her up from the ledge, holding her as the V faded from the sky.

" That's what they say..." He replied as he carried her toward the lift, his mask held protectively in her hands.

Victoria looked at him. ' You don't agree?"

" Ten years ago, Victoria, I was a monster. The only thing I thought about was my vendetta. I didn't care how many people I killed to see it to it's end. Then I met your mother, and everything changed--I changed, but I was to consumed by hatred to realize what she meant to me-- " he paused as the lift started down to the gallery. " until it was too late."

" You loved mother mother, didn't you?." Victoria asked as the lift shrieked to a halt.

" I still do. Very much." V replied as he set her on her feet, and they walked back to main room.

Over so soon?" Evey's voice came from the kitchen, as she appeared with two steaming cups of tea.

"I thought both of you could use this. It's a bit chilly out there."

V took one in his gloved hands. " Thanks, love." He smiled at Evey, and she felt herself blush.

" Com'on poppet, I'll take yours for you." Evey said to Victoria as they walked into the movie room.

Victoria looked up at V. " Father, will you stay here with us in the Shadow Gallery?" She asked as she sat down beside him on the sofa.

V sighed heavily. " I have another home."

" Where is it?" She asked.

" Up north..." He paused taking sip of the hot tea. " I have an estate called 'Ravensclaw'. I raise thoroughbreds."

Victoria's eyes lit up. " You raise horses?"

" Yes, I have over 500 right now." He smiled at her as Evey sat in the chair next to them.

" You raise horses?" Evey repeated, smiling at him.

" It's just north of Stratford on Hull. I've lived there for the last eight years as a country nobleman."

" A nobleman? You, V?" Evey giggled softly reaching for her tea.

" You find that funny?" He asked her, hurt showing in the blue eyes.

Evey's grin vanished, " V, I'm sorry--I didn't mean anything--" She stopped, then looked into the blue eyes she loved so much. " I just can't picture my blood thirsty vigilante living the life of a country gentleman." She tried to explain.

V was silent, his eyes never leaving hers. " I guess it is a bit out of character, " He stopped, looking down at his hands, " but I don't have my vendetta to keep me focused anymore--Evey, I needed something to do to keep my mind alive." He rose from the couch, and paced the floor--something she remembered him doing quite a lot the first couple of months that she had been with him in the gallery.

He stopped, running his hand through the short brown hair." Tonight was the first time in years that I let V live --god forgive me for saying it--but it felt good, I felt I had a purpose again..."

" V, can we discuss this later, please? " Evey touched his black clad arm.

" Cindy!" Victoria exclaimed, " I almost forgot! I told her I wouldn't be gone long. " She looked at her mother. " She's expecting me back over there."

" You are not walking by yourself, it's to late." Evey replied.

" I'll take her." V offered, " I don't think I'll be noticed that much..." He turned to Victoria. " Do you?"

She giggled softly, " No Father, there are so many V's out tonight, I don't think you would be noticed at all!"

V redressed in a few seconds and held out his hand. " I would be honored to escort you, young miss."

Victoria giggled as she grabbed her father's hand and smiled over at Evey.

"I'll be back momentarily." V smiled from under the Fawkesian mask, and she watched as they disappeared through the door.

V led his daughter through the tunnels at a slow pace, wanting to enjoy the company of the young girl.

He still hadn't quite grasped the news--he had always believed that a family of his own was not a real possibility. " Wait here." He told her as he walked out into the night, his eyes scanning for any type of movement coming from the deserted street where the collapsed tunnel emerged. Convinced that everything was safe, he walked back to where Victoria stood. " Stay close to me, we'll join the rest of the crowd at the lower part of the street."

" Father..." Victoria began, taking his hand once again. " How did you and Mother meet? She has never told me the whole story, only bits and pieces--" Victoria paused as they walked toward the dispersing crowd. " She would always start crying..."

" I rescued your mother, from several men who were intent on doing harm to her. " V replied as he and Victoria walked through the crowd. Several times, V would doff his hat in greeting as people oh and ah'd about his costume.

_**' If they only knew...' **_

" I believe we need to go this direction." V said as they turned left, and Victoria found herself in front of her friend's house in a matter of minutes.

" You are coming in?" She looked at him.

V shook his head. " I shall remain outside." He watched as Victoria knocked on the door. It was opened a moment later by a young girl around Victoria's age.

" Hey!" She exclaimed happily. " I thought maybe your mother decided not to let you back out." Cindy smiled at her, then her eyes caught the tall, black clad figure standing a few steps from her. " Who's that?" She whispered.

Victoria smiled at the figure, who tilted his head in recognition. " That's my father--he's been away on business and just returned."

" Bon jour, mademoiselle. " V spoke in a low, cultured voice as he bowed deeply.

" I'll be home early, I want to hear more of your stories." Victoria smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, to which, V dropped onto his knee, and hugged the girl tightly.

" I will eargly await your return." He whispered into Victoria's ear. " I love you." The words were bare whispers.

" I love you too." Victoria whispered back.

V watched as the door closed behind Victoria. A broad smile as wide as the mask he wore appeared on his lips under the mask. He turned and disappeared into the shadows.


	4. Reunion

CHAPTER 4

_**REUNION**_

V entered the security code and waited for the door to the Shadow Gallery to unlock. The gallery was dark—except for a few candles that warmly lit the way for him to the master bedroom. The antique jukebox filled the air with a soft melody that V had never heard before, and he wondered where Evey had gotten it . He layed his gloves and hat, along with his cape on the piano top, and made his way silently down the hallway. Upon reaching the bedroom doorway, he caught his breath and held it--Evey stood before the floor length mirror, the long, black silk negligee molded to the very essence of her body. He let his breath out slowly, taking in every curve--my god, how he had missed her! Crossing his arms, he leaned up against the doorway, and just watched as she brushed the long blondish-brown hair. Evey's eyes finally caught his reflection in the mirror watching her.

" How long have you been standing there?" She asked softly.

" Long enough..." V answered as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his chest. She savored the heat that was radiating through his body, then turned in his arms facing him. Her hands went to his waist and unfastened the knives, letting them slip to the floor, removing the mask to the nearby table, her arms went around his neck, and she kissed him with a wanting that brought a moan from V's lips. " Evey... I have missed you so much--there wasn't a day that didn't go by that I didn't found myself thinking of you."

" Then why didn't you come to me, V? Do you know the pain and guilt that I carried with me those first months after the fifth?" She looked into the blue eyes, searching. " My world had ended--I didn't know if I could continue or not--then I found out I was pregnant with Victoria, and everything changed for me--I had a part of you, that I would never let go."

" Evey, I am so sorry," He paused as his lips traced soft kisses over her neck, " I am so sorry I put you through such pain." He looked into the soft brown eyes that held his heart in their depths. " Can you ever forgive me?"

Evey smiled as she took his face in her hands. " I did that the minute you walked out of the shadows on the roof." She kissed him softly as he scooped her up in his arms and slammed the door shut with his boot.

V layed her down gently, and began to undress as Evey watched him in the soft glow of the nearby lamp. This was the first time she had ever seen the actual man, and not the idea, that she could remember--the first time they were together was more of a dream than reality because

of the alcohol induced fog that blanketed her mind that night.. She smiled taking in every inch of the semi-nude body before her. Most of the scarring that had covered his body (from what she could remember) was barely noticeable since the series of surgeries V had undergone. His muscles were still hard and lean , and the animal magnetism that had drawn her to him was more powerful than she had remembered. He pulled the black leather boots off and placed them on the floor next to the table. Evey licked her lips as she watched him roll onto the bed next to her.

" I take it, that you see something you like?" He smiled at her.

" Definitely..." She whispered as she pulled his face to her, her tongue tracing his lower lip. Her fingers trailed soft patterns on the solid planes of his stomach--her hand beginning to reach lower until she finally cupped him. He was huge under her touch, and she heard a low growl escape his lips as her fingers worked the buttons of the breeches he wore. It was only a matter of seconds before he felt her hand grasp him, and he closed his eyes as sensations he had not felt in so long overpowered his mind. She stroked him gently as his breathing started to come in short gasps. Suddenly, his hand stilled hers, his eyes looking into hers. He took her shoulders gently in his hands and pulled her up and away. Evey stared, her mind racing. Oh, god, what had she done to make him stop her? Didn't he want her after all the years they had been separated? He had said that he was not going to leave her again... She felt his hands gently take the ends of her nightgown and pull it over her head, leaving her body open to his sultry eyes as a low sigh escaped his lips, and he pulled her to him once again, his lips catching hers in a hard, passionate kiss, then to her neck, teasing her as he moved one hand down her breasts, gently caressing the soft mound.

" My god, Evey..." V spoke softly , he felt her body shake, as she moaned weakly into his ear, making his erection grow more. He broke from her momentarily as the black breeches he wore dropped to the floor beside the boots. Evey snuggled into his waiting arms, her hand gently wrapping around him once again. He was quickly building to a point of loosing control, and he wasn't ready for that to happen yet. He took Evey's hand from his pulsating member, and rolled her onto her back, quickly moving above her, his knee pushing her legs open to him.

He looked down at her, his eyes cloudy with passion. " Are you sure?"

Evey took his face in her hands as an answer, and V gently slid into her, her tight wetness welcoming him as he slowly began to deepen himself. Evey's nails dug deeper into his back as he increased his thrusts, and she moaned softly, closing her eyes. In V's mind, all his dreams had finally become a reality. For ten years, he had hoped that he could see a glimpse of her on November fifth of every year he had returned to London, and now, she lay beneath him, and he was loving her the way he had always dreamed of. He had found her again, and not even death would break them apart.

" I love you..." She whispered into his ear as her legs went around his waist, allowing him

more entrance into her depths.

" _All days are nights to see till I see thee; And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me."_ (2) V spoke softly, the fire erupting deep in his loins as he took Evey's hands and pulled them gently above her head, his fingers entwining with hers as he brought his lips down to catch her soft, swollen ones. She was getting close, he could tell as she moaned beneath him, and he felt his body begin to loose control. He slowed his thrusts, as Evey's moans increased in intensity, her hands breaking from his, drawing him closer to her as her body withered under him. V's breathing increased as he felt her muscles clench tightly around his member, her body shaking as she cried out his name in estacy. He held her until the spasms passed, then he increased his rhythm, pushing into her deeply until he felt himself explode inside of her, her name ripped from his lips as he shuddered against her body. Afterwards, he gathered her into his arms, and she snuggled deeper against him, sighing

" I love you." She whispered into his neck as her lips touched the chilled flesh.

. **'** _**To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven' (3)**_ V spoke softly.

_**' Such is my love, to thee I so belong, that for that right, myself will bear all wrong.'**_ (4) Evey answered, rising up on her arm, and pressing her lips to her mate's.

" I will swear this on my last breath, I will never leave you again, for you are my home, my life and my heart." V held Evey's eyes with his own. " I love you, Evey."

" I know." She answered as her leg curled over his abdomen.

V reached down and pulled the cover over them both. He would sleep with his love pulled close to him from this night forward. He closed his eyes, and drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he had had in years.

(


	5. Decisions

**CHAPTER 5**

**DECISIONS**

Victoria made her way through the back streets toward the tunnel that led to the secret entrance of the Shadow Gallery, a smile covered her face as she watched a group of doves sitting on a nearby roof. Today was the first day of the rest of her life--isn't that how the old saying went? She giggled as she thought about how the man she had caught her mother making out on the sofa with had turned out to be her father--the notorious terrorist known as V. My god, how many times at night had she prayed that if her father still lived, she could see him--even if it was only for a brief moment, and now, her prayers had been answered. She checked all around before silently sliding into the tunnel and walking toward the old Victoria Station. From there, it was only a matter of minutes to her home.

The underground station still held bad memories for her mother, and Evey refused to even come near the entrance. Victoria knew why--this was the place her father had met Creedy's men that fateful night, and bullet holes could still be seen in the cracked white tile walls that lined the platform. Just the thought of V almost dying here sent a sudden chill up Victoria's spine, and she hurried down the track away from her mother's memories.

Within moments, she found the hidden entrance to the Shadow Gallery, and pulled the false part of the wall down, entering the security code into the system. The red light turned green, and the doorway unlocked. Stepping through , Victoria found herself in the safety of the gallery once again, and the welcoming smell of breakfast being cooked. Her mother must have gotten up early.

" Morin' Mum..." Victoria called as she threw her backpack on the sofa and walked into the kitchen, only to find V, dressed in his flowered apron, minus mask and gloves, standing by the stove.

" Your mother is still asleep--hope I'll do." He grinned, spatula in hand.

Victoria threw herself around his waist and hugged him as tight as her arms would allow.

" Father, I'm so happy you're alive." She said as tears began to trickle down her face.

V held her as tight as he knew he could without hurting the young girl. He felt a sense of pride welling up inside, and he looked down at the tear-stained face that smiled up at him. This was his daughter--and nothing would ever take that away from him! " Here now, we'll have none of that..." He wiped Victoria's tears away with his hand.

" Victoria--is everything alright?" Evey's voice interrupted the scene as she stood in the doorway.

Victoria looked over at Evey. " Everything is fine, Mum. He's here--he's really here. My Dad is really here."

Evey crossed her arms. " Yes, he is very much alive and here." Evey blushed as she looked at V, who smiled back as his mind replayed their passionate lovemaking from the night before, and a slight blush crept across his face.

" Are you ladies hungry?" He asked, clearing his throat from the knot that was developing there.

" Starved!" Victoria shouted as she took a seat at the kitchen table. " What are you fixing?"

" Your mother's favorite--eggy in a basket." V smiled at Evey who had come to stand next to him, her head laying on his shoulder, her arms protectively around his waist..

" You shouldn't have." She whispered back as he pulled her into his arms, his head bowing to hers, catching her lips in a soft kiss. Victoria giggled as she watched..

" As I recall, it was your favorite dish, and asked for it every morning..." V paused, " If I didn't have something else already prepared."

" You spoiled me those first few months I was here." She answered looking up at him.

" Indeed? " V raised an eyebrow, and Evey realized that this was one the first times she had ever seen his expression minus the mask, other than last night..

Evey turned her attention to Victoria.. " Go put your things in your room and get washed up for breakfast."

" Ok."

V watched as Victoria headed down the hallway toward her room. " How much does she know about your time in the Gallery?" He asked Evey hesitantly.

" Do you mean, does she know about the imprisonment-- no, she doesn't." Evey answered, " And I intend on keeping it that way, V."

He shook his head in agreement. " _**My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late." (1) **_ He sighed, lowering his head. " I still have nightmares about what I did to you Evey..."

She reached up and placed her arms around his neck. " I told you I forgave you a long

time ago. Let it go, V. It's in the past--please, let it remain there--for all our sakes."

He raised blue eyes to hers, and smiled as his lips came up to caress her cheek. " Yes, let it remain in the past--for now, is our present and our future..."

" Hey guys, can that wait till later--I'm starving here!" Victoria's voice yanked them back to reality.

V grinned at Evey. " _**The lady doth protest too much, me thinks.**_ " (2)

" _**If sack and sugar be a fault, God help the wicked! Henry the IV; Falstaff to Hal.**_"

Victoria quoted right back at him. " Now, can we eat?"

--

" That was wonderful--just like I remember ." Evey sighed as V took the empty plates from her and Victoria.

" I'm glad you still like it." He answered, washing the dishes and placing them in the dish drainer. Wiping his hands on the towel, he threw it aside, and looked at both of the women in his life as he took his usual stance with his hands crossed in front of him.

" I have a surprise for you both, Evey. I just need to make one quick phone call, gather my clothes from my room, and then, we can be off." V said.

" Your room?" Evey questioned, " Your room hasn't been occupied in ten years...what are you talking about?"

V crossed to where Evey sat by Victoria. " My love, I'm afraid that I have not been completely truthful with you..."

" V...?" Evey began, looking up at him.

" I know...I told you no more lies, " he sighed as he dropped to one knee, taking her hand, " I must ask you to forgive me one last time for being so indiscreet, my love, but I wanted you to have, the life I knew I could not give you at that time ten years ago. There is another labyrinth below the Shadow Gallery. When I have been here in London, Evey, I have never been far from your side."

Victoria watched her parents, a soft side etched across her lips--so this is what love is really

like... although, her mother, at this moment would disagree.

" Would you like to see it?" He asked standing up, taking Evey with him.

Evey eyed him. " Is there anything else you haven't told me yet?"

V shook his head, laughing. " That I love you."

A loving smile crept across her lips as she pulled his face to hers, and blessed him with a resounding kiss. " I would love to see your other gallery."

" Victoria?" V looked over at his daughter.

" Are you kidding?!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the table.

" Off we go, then." V grinned as he took Evey by the hand and exited the kitchen, Victoria following a few steps behind her parents. They walked down the hallway that Evey remembered so well-- one that held many nightmares and horrifying days-- the faux detention center that V had held her prisoner in lay at the end of the hallway—a place that Evey had vowed to never step foot in again.

V noticed her hesitancy, and squeezed her hand gently, " This way..." He stopped by the first door on the left, and pulled a brass key from his pocket. " The steps can be very treacherous, so be alert as we descend into the lower level." He cautioned taking one of Victoria's hands, while Evey took the other. Just inside the doorway, V flipped the light on, it's brilliance cascading over the wrought-iron spiral staircase that led down to the lower level of the Shadow Gallery. Taking hold of the railing, they began their descent.

Chief Inspector Eric Finch rubbed his eyes, and let out a loud sigh as he layed the pen on the desk top. He had been working on the paperwork for the Norsefire cell arrests he and Dominic had made for four hours straight, and fatigue was beginning to set in.. It had been ten years since the downfall of the government, but still, small fractions of Norsefire loyalists would still pop up within the city ever so often, and Finch's department worked primarily on recognizing, observing and arresting them. Dominic Stone still served with Finch but now as a sargent; he was the eyes and ears for Finch's terrorist team, and had become very good at his craft.

" About ready to call it a night, Chief?" Dominic asked looking up from his desk,

stretching.

" Yeah, I'll finish this up in the morning." He shut the folder, leaving it. " I'm getting too old for this shit, Dom."

" You've got another 6 months to go, and you can retire to that nice little cottage you bought in Stratford-on-Avon." Dom grinned at this friend and mentor.

Finch laughed. " If that were only true. Commissioner O'Reilly will probably have me here until I have to be wheeled out on a stretcher."

Dominic laughed. It wasn't too often that a smile , or much less a laugh crossed Finch's lips since the revolution. After the death of the terrorist, Finch's attention turned to affairs of the heart--namely, Evey Hammond. He had fallen in love with the young woman almost immediately, and after her announcement to him of her pregnancy, he had done what any gentlemen would have done--he offered her marriage, which she gently turned down--to her, there would only be one true love in her life, and he was dead. She had raised Victoria to recognize the chief inspector as a family friend, and even encouraged her to call him ' Uncle Eric'. Finch knew she was V's daughter, and he could never replace that fact, but he did enjoy seeing her whenever he could, and telling her stories about her father's unusual life, and how he had saved England for future generations, to be proud of..

" I need to call Evey and let her know that I will be escorting her to the opening night gala at the museum. " Finch said, " I had almost forgot."

" What's the Department of Antiquities got going on now?" Dom asked, leaning back in his chair.

" Opening night for Evey's memorial collection to V. God, Dom, I don't know how he did it. "Finch paused, " His home must have had millions of dollars of antiques in it--which Evey donated to the people. It took the museum years to remove , catalog and set up the permanent displays, plus the traveling exhibitions."

" It's hard to believe it's been ten years since the man gave us a second chance." Dominic replied, " I wonder who he had been before Larkhill."

" We'll never know, but I will tell you one thing, Dom. If V were to step into this office right now, I would feel ashamed to shake his hand." Finch grabbed his coat, and headed out the door.

Evey and Victoria waited outside as V switched on the lights of the second

Shadow Gallery, then stepping aside, he ushered them into his private sanctuary.

" V, it's beautiful!" Evey breathed looking around. There were several rugs scattered about on the stone floor, and large paintings of the masters lined the room. Various statues and busts were located at strategic locations throughout, and V's most prized possession ( although not the original--it was upstairs, where it belonged ) another antique jukebox sat directly in the center. Like the original Shadow Gallery, this gallery also had several alcoves off the main room, and numerous hallways leading to other locations.

" Dad, this is cool!" Victoria said in awe as she looked around. " These paintings are the real thing. Van Gogh, Rembrandt, Di Vinci...You're not going to give these to the museum are you? Mom donated the ones in our gallery to the museum."

Evey looked at her daughter. " Those belonged to the people, Victoria, just like these do. " She paused, looking at V. " Isn't that right, V?"

V smiled at her. " As you say, my love."

" Just one piece, please--for my room--I promise I'll take good care of it, please?" Victoria pleaded with her parents."

V tilted his head toward Evey, it was her decision to make.

She looked around at the priceless objects stored safely within this second home of V's.

Finally, smiling at Victoria, she answered, " Ok, just one. "

Victoria hugged her mother tightly and then did the same to V. " I know which one I want. '** Pinkie** ' by Sir Thomas Lawrence. (3)" She pointed to the portrait hanging on the wall. " I have ' **The Blue Boy ' **already in my room" (4)

" Very good." V smiled, impressed with his daughter's knowledge of the paintings.

" V. " Evey began, staring at the walls. " Would you like some of these pieces for your home in Kingston? I know how much you loved the ones that were in the gallery."

V laughed softly, as Evey turned to him. " Evey, I don't need to have paintings, music or art to make me happy, " he closed the distance between them, " I have everything I need in my life now, " he paused, lowering his face to hers, " I have you and Victoria." He kissed her then as she closed her eyes, just as her cell phone rang.

" Bollocks!" she exclaimed breaking the contact and looking at the phone. " I have to take this. It's Eric."

" Eric?" V asked Victoria as Evey walked away.

" Uncle Eric." Victoria answered as she looked at the songs lists on the jukebox.

V thought for a moment. " Eric Finch? "

" Uh-huh." Victoria replied as she pushed a couple buttons and a soft melody began playing.

" I'm sorry, " Evey apologized, " It was about plans for the opening of the newest collection at the museum."

" Yeah, it's a tribute to you, Father." Victoria smiled." And Uncle Eric is taking Mum."

" A tribute?" V asked Evey.

" Yes, it is a memorial to you, composed of the remaining pieces from the gallery, and others I found right after the fifth." Evey answered. " I wanted to do something for you..."

" And Eric Finch is escorting you to this gala?" V asked raising an eyebrow, his dark blue eyes sparkling in the gallery's lights.

" Is there a problem?" Evey asked, " This has been months in the planning, V-- you were..." her voice trailed off.

"Dead?" V finished for her. " Dearest, call Mr. Finch back, and tell him that an old friend is in town. That he will be escorting you to the memorial."

Evey looked questioning at V. " You...rather Mr. King is going to escort me, V?"

" Yes and no, " He smiled down at her, " Mr. King will be unavailable on that night, but V will be more than willing to make an appearance."

" What!?" Evey exclaimed, searching V's eyes. " You're serious, aren't you?"

" Dead serious." V grinned.

" V, are you sure of this? You've been believed dead for ten years--I don't know how the people would react, much less the police."

" I, like God, do not roll dice, and I don't believe in consequences.' He replied. " V will be escorting you . How soon is it?"

" Friday night." Evey answered as her stomach churned. She didn't like this-- she wanted V to escort her, but what if something went wrong? What if a rogue cell had something planned that night? With V there, he would become their primary target, not her--the fear of

loosing him again crashed over her like a wave at a beach. She had to figure some way to keep him safe. Trying to talk him out of it would be a waste of time and energy--she knew that. Maybe she should talk to Eric, maybe he could have a few more men there. " V?"

" Yes, love?" He answered as he took the original painting of 'Pinkie" from the wall, and sat it on the stone floor.

" I want to tell Eric everything."

" What?" V replied, his voice strained from the shock of her request.

" I want extra men at the gala that night." Evey said, wrapping her arms around her. " I know you can protect yourself, but I would just feel better if they were there."

V was silent , and Evey thought that she may have pushed him to far this time. She knew that when V was "alive" that Finch had came very close to catching him on a couple of occasions--once at BNN, and the second time at Delia's apartment--what she didn't know was if Finch would still go after him--even after this length of time.

" If that is what you want to do." V finally gave in.

Victoria walked over, a look of concern on her young face. " Mom, I don't think Uncle Eric will still be mad at Father. He talks about him all the time when I'm with him. About how he admired him, and how they possibly could have been friends under different circumstances."

Evey looked at V, " Only if you feel comfortable with this."

V smiled, " Maybe this is what I need, Evey. Maybe it is time for the dead hero to come back." He stopped, " To let England know that he has been watching, and will always be here for her. Call, and tell him you have something to discuss ."

Evey took out the cell phone and began dialing.

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

_**Macbeth**_

_**Painting by Thomas Gainesborough**_

_**Painting by Sir Thomas Lawrence**_


	6. Rebirth

**Chapter 6 **

**REBIRTH **

Eric Finch hung up the telephone. He had just received a bizarre call from Evey Hammond asking him to come to the Shadow Gallery as soon as he could. It was something about an old friend who had just surprised her and she had something to discuss with him about the museum gala tomorrow night. Eric grinned, Evey continued to amaze him--how she could get excited over such normal happenings. He grabbed his hat and overcoat and headed for the door.

--

" He's on his way." Evey looked at V. " Are you really sure you want to go through with this?"

V sighed, " _**Of all base passions, fear is the most accursed." ( 1)**_ He looked at Evey and smiled, " I must do this. England is still not out of Norsefire's clutches yet--I have seen the reports about the cells rearing their ugly heads, trying to take control once again. " He paused, " Having the same thought for many a year now, it was only a matter of time before I would take up the mantle of freedom fighter once again."

Evey's eyes shone with worry. " This is your life we're talking about, V. I don't know if I could bear the thought of loosing you again."

" My darling," he took her by the shoulders gently. " England needs me once again , how can I refuse her?"

" Uncle Eric won't let anything happen to Father." Victoria chimed in.

" It's more like your Father wouldn't let anything happen to Uncle Eric." Evey replied, looking into V's eyes. " You know I will support you in anything you should choose to do, but you must promise me one thing..."

" And what's that?"

" Come home to us." Evey whispered softly to him she moved into his

embrace.

" You have my promise." V answered nuzzling his face into her neck, " And my heart."

Evey broke from him, " How are we going to do this? I don't know if Eric could take the shock of the legendary V coming back from the dead."

V laughed heartily " I suppose **that **could be a problem, but I know your Mr. Finch quite well--he would be shocked to say the least, but I don't think it would kill him."

" I think Father should come out as himself." Victoria said matter- of -factly.

V grinned at his daughter. " There, it's done. I believe that is two against one, Evey."

" Funny. " Evey smirked at them. " You **will ** go into the bedroom and stay until I come and get you, understand?"

V smiled at Evey, giving her a deep bow. " I hear and obey, sweet lady."

' That'll be the day...' Evey said under her breath as she watched him disappear down the hallway just as the gallery door opened and Finch stepped inside.

" Uncle Eric!" Victoria hurried into his outstretched arms.

" How's my girl today?" He asked hugging her tightly. " Not giving your mother any trouble, are you?"

" Of course not." She giggled as they walked over to where Evey stood.

Finch quickly gave Evey a kiss on the cheek, looking around. " Where is this old friend you were telling me about?"

Victoria giggled.

" Victoria..." Evey scolded.

" Am I missing something, here?" Eric smiled at Evey and took a seat on the couch.

" No, " Evey paused, " Would you like a cup of tea?"

" Yes, please. It's a bit blustery out today—with the cold and all." Eric replied.

" I'll be just a moment." Evey smiled as she walked toward the kitchen.

Eric turned his attention to his god-daughter. " Did you see the fireworks last night, Vicky?"

" Yes, mother's friend took me to the rooftop, and we watched them together."

She replied. " There were beautiful."

" I know. I saw some of them from Trafalgar Square last night after the speeches.

The people still remember your father and what he did for them."

" I know..." Victoria replied as Evey came from the kitchen carrying two cups of hot tea.

Handing one to Eric, Evey sat the other on the table. " Eric, " she began, " I want to have extra security at the show tomorrow night."

The request caught Finch off guard. " Why? It's just a museum exhibit--why do I need to post extra men?"

Evey looked at Victoria, who, once again had begun giggling, then turned back to Finch. " You'll understand in a minute. Victoria, would you please go get our guest."

" Sure, Mum." Victoria hurried down the hallway and disappeared.

" Evey, what's going on?" Eric asked putting the tea down.

" Good evening Inspector." Came the voice from the archway.

Finch looked up in time to see a black clad figure moving toward him, his gloved hand holding onto Victoria's. " Bloody hell..." Finch mumbled, as his eyes grew large. There was no mistake--he knew that black and white mask anywhere--hell, for the first couple years after Parliament was brought down, that was all _**he**_ did see.

V laughed, his hand releasing Victoria as he took his usual stance before the

policeman. " Surely you have something more to say than just that?"

" You're not dead..." Finch said in shock.

" No, he is definitely not." Evey said hurrying to V's side. " Eric, you remember V?"

Finch sat at a loss for words-- all he could do was stare at the masked man before him. England's hero was alive and well--and he, was in _**his**_ home. He watched as V raised his hands to his face, removing his mask and wig, then smiled at him.

" It is a pleasure to meet you Inspector-- " V paused, looking at Evey, then back to him, " under better circumstances, this time. " He held out a gloved hand.

Finch rose slowly from the couch, wiping his hand on his trousers before taking V's offered one--what was it he had said earlier to Dominic at the station. " I...I..

my god, man, you're alive! After ten years of everyone thinking you were dead--you're alive..."

" Quite so." V motioned for him to take his seat. " I am another person now--Samuel King. I own a horse farm in Stratford on Hull. I've lived there for the last ten years."

" Oh..." Finch still stared at the terrorist, Dominic would never believe it.

" Now you see why I need extra men posted at the museum tomorrow night. "

Evey said taking Finch's hand, which was not overlooked by her beau. " V will be escorting me tomorrow night, Eric--I'm sorry."

Finch looked at them. " Why are you sorry? If I was in your position, I'd rather go with a hero than an old cop."

" Eric, please..." Evey began.

" Inspector, I would like to help, though..." V spoke, the low tone of his voice was back.

" You want to help...?" Finch was stunned.

" I know England is still having to contend with rebel cells throughout London. I would like to offer my assistance once again." V answered.

Finch ran a hand through his graying hair. " We could use the help-- no doubt, " he paused, " I just don't know how the government would handle it."

" That is of little concern to me. " V replied, " I know of several Norsefire cells that exist, here, in the city. Ones that even Scotland Yard and the local authorities know nothing about. I have been observing communications between the sects over the last several years--running illegal weapons, drugs and money laundering are only a few of their activities. They are continually growing in strength, and must be dealt with now, before they gain more power."

Finch looked over at Evey, her hands lying in her lap. " What about you?"

" Eric, if the new government is to become a solid fixture in the country, we must remove Norsefire completely. " She smiled over at V, " I will do anything he asks of me."

Sighing a deep breath, Finch looked at the two people he sat facing. " I never thought I'd be saying this, especially to you two, " He paused briefly, " but, what can I do to help?"

" Just have the extra men there tomorrow night." Evey answered.

" I will give the public a surprise they shant forget." V grinned at Evey, then glanced over at Eric. " I shall meet with you at your headquarters in the morning, Inspector with all the information I have gathered. Norsefire will soon breathe it's last breath--, " V stopped, taking Evey's hand, " that I can assure you."

--

The Port of Tilbury, had once been London's gateway to the South-East. Located on the Thames, it had been a major geographical advantage point for transport to and out of London and the South-East. Deserted for a some time now, the only warehouses still in use were owned by a few desperate companies hoping to get their revenue up by renting them out to shipping magnets needing to find a place to store their wares--sometimes illegally obtained on the black market. The largest one, known only as Warehouse A-1A, was now the home for a band of Norsefire rebels that met there once a week.

The two men stepped from the back of the black van, joining several others standing around, and headed toward the doorway, their guns drawn. The leader

of this faction would be attending tonight's meeting--something he did not do often,. Most of the others were already inside--arriving earlier in the night, to avoid detection by the Metropolitan Police. Finch and his bunch were beginning to sniff too close to home, so they changed meeting spots every couple of weeks to keep them off the trail. A large dark-colored car arrived within 10 minutes, and a large burley man exited, nodding his head to the gunmen surrounding the building. Pulling the door open, he stepped inside.

--

" Well, that went well." Evey smiled as she looked over at V.

" I don't think I have ever seen Chief Inspector Finch, at a loss for words moment before." V couldn't help but laugh softly as he followed Evey into the kitchen..

Evey grinned in agreement. " He took it a lot better than I thought he would."

" I told you Uncle Eric wouldn't be mad." Victoria stated as she took a seat at the table. " Dad, " She looked over at V, disappointment showing in her eyes. " I guess this means that we won't be going to the farm anytime soon, huh?"

V looked at his daughter. " I always keep my word. It may be a couple days or so, but we will go. " He paused, grinning at her, " I have the perfect horse for you to ride when we get to Ravensclaw. Her name is Vigilante, I 've had her since she was a baby. I helped her mother deliver her. She is pure black with a white blaze down her face, and she would be perfect for you."

Victoria became very excited. " I can have a horse? My very own horse!?"

" As long as you take care of her and love her, yes, she is yours. "

" Mum, I have a horse, isn't Dad wonderful?!" she exclaimed. " I've got to call ring Cindy and tell her!" Both watched as she disappeared down the hallway.

" A horse?" Evey questioned.

" She will be fine, my love. Vigilante is the gentlest horse on the farm." V reassured Evey as his hand gently ran up the length of her exposed arm.

Evey shook her head as she grinned at V. " You know, I must go shopping tomorrow for a gown--I haven't a thing to wear tomorrow night."

V stood, his hands crossed in front of him. It was wonderful to see the man instead of the idea. " Would you come with me, please?" He asked, extending his hand toward her.

" Where are we going?" Evey asked , gently taking his hand in hers.

" Back down to the second gallery. I have a gift for you."

" V, the last gift you gave me..." Evey began.

" I know, but this time my darling, I can assure you that this one will be to your liking." V interrupted as he pulled her to him. He stood for a moment, looking at the way she was studying him. " Evey, is there something wrong?"

" No, no..." she wiped a single tear from her eye, " I just can't believe you're here...here with us-- in the Shadow Gallery."

V tilted his head toward her as he had done years ago--but this time, Guy Fawkes was no where in sight. " I do love you so..." He kissed her softly, his hand reaching beneath her hair, caressing her neck gently.

Evey let out a deep breath, not realizing she had been holding it. " I think we better go get your gift, or we may never make it below." She looked into his eyes.

" As you wish." He took her hand in his, and headed for the door leading to the spiral staircase.

* * *

The low voices from the men assembled echoed throughout the warehouse, and a man raised his hands in an effort to quiet them before the leader walked joined them. Creedy shook hands as he made his way to where a makeshift table had been set up.

" Everyone here?" He asked looking around.

" Yeah, " A tall thin man who went by the name of Bones replied. " Now, you want to bloody well tell us what this is all about?"

" First of all, our safety has been compromised." He began sitting down. " Finch's watchdog unit has been sniffing around to close to us, with the help of that bitch Evey Hammond."

" Take her out!" came a suggestion from the other end of the table.

" At one time, that would have been an easy thing to do." Creedy retorted. " Things have changed."

" What'd ya mean, things have chang'd?" One of the older men asked .

" Codename V is very much alive and well. " Creedy smirked at his friends.

" What the bloody hell do you mean, he's alive?" Another voice exclaimed angrily, " I thought we got rid of him when Sutler and his bunch went up in flames."

" Undoubtedly, we didn't--he paid a visit to Prothero--scared the poor bastard so bad, he almost shit himself." Creedy laughed remembering Prothero's face. " And now, it seems he wants to obliterate us also."

" What'a we do?" Another voice from the end asked.

" I have a plan." Creedy began, " One that involves tomorrow night's museum exhibit opening. Finch has assigned extra men to work the gala--men that are true to our cause--fellow Norsefire members--I plan on taking out dezr Miss Hammond tomorrow night at that opening." Creedy answered, then added, " And possibly V also."


	7. Always

** Chapter 7**

** Always**

V carefully led Evey down the stairs and into the main room of the second gallery, raising the light wattage on the nearby wall panel.

" You know," Evey began, hugging his arm tightly, " you really need a name for here. We have the Shadow Gallery..."

" I am open for suggestions, my love." He grinned at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

" Hmmmmm..." Evey laid a finger along side her chin, pretending to be in deep thought. " It should have a name with meaning. Something special, above all else--something that could not be forgotten..."

V's head tilted toward her, giving her his full attention.

" I think it should be called the Freedom Gallery."

V looked at her, his heart bursting with pride at the name she had chosen. " You never cease to amaze me. After all these years, it still remains locked within you." He paused, taking he hand. " Freedom Gallery, it shall be."

Evey slid her arms around his neck. " You said you had a gift for me?" she giggled.

" Actually, I have several." V answered as her fingers disappeared into the hair laying on the collar of his black jacket.

" V?" He could feel her fingers gently touching his neck. " Can I ask you a couple personal questions?"

He hesitated a moment--Evey's questions were always ones that required careful consideration. " Yes?"

" Where'd the hair come from?" She hurried on quickly. " I know it's not a wig, but you..." she lowered her eyes in embarrassment, then raised them to his quietly, " You were bald." She whispered.

V couldn't help but laugh. " It's called a hair transplant." He whispered back to her.

"Oh." Evey said quietly. " I like it."

" I'm pleased you approve." He caught her lips unexpectedly in a long, gentle kiss.

" There is one room that you have not seen yet." He husked into her neck softly.

" What's that?" She answered closing her eyes as a flood of warmth rushed over her.

" My bedroom." He replied, smiling into amber eyes, banked with fire. " But first, my gifts."

" V..." she wined, touching his face-- she couldn't stop touching his face! It was so wonderful.

He took her hand and led her into a room off the closest hallway. The door opened into a large alcove that was shaded in shadows. " Stay here." V left her momentarily as he found the switch to one of the bedside lamps. The room had been made into an extra bedroom. Three bookcases lines one wall, full of various hardback and soft back literature. A large chest of drawers sat along side a small bed, an armoire, opposite it.

Evey walked to the bookcases and began scanning the covers. " 1984, Andromeda Strain, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory...my god V, I never knew you had these!"

She exclaimed, " These were the most wanted books on Sutler's objectionable materials list. However, did you get them? Have you had them all along?"

V clasped his hands by his waist, and smiled at the expression that covered Evey's face.

" These and more."

" V, " she began, " these belong in the museum."

V looked at her. " Please Evey, let me keep something here, from my old life."

Evey's expression changed. " I am so sorry... I just forgot myself."

" It doesn't matter," V answered. " I'm quite sure we can find some --let's say-- more interesting books than these, down here."

Evey smiled at him. " I do love you so."

" I know...now, " his hands came alive as he walked to the closet. Reaching inside, he removed a large box covered in dust from the top shelf and laid it carefully on the bed, then stepped back.

Evey eyes the box. " Haven't cleaned in here for awhile, huh?" She blew on the box top, sending dust flying throughout the room.

" Not in several years..." V replied, watching her as she lifted the top, and pulled back some off-white wrapping tissue. Tucked inside, in a protective cover of plastic was a piece of pale blue clothing. Gently, she picked the bag up, letting it unfold itself. " V, it's beautiful..."

she breathed, lying the gown on the bed gently. " Why do you have this?"

He was quiet for a moment, then answered. " It was to be your wedding gown, Evey."

" What?" She stopped, looking up at him. " My wedding gown?"

V nodded his head. " You see, several months prior to that November, I realized that I had fallen in love with you, Evey. I wanted to live that final night--I wanted to come back to you--" He began pacing the floor, something Evey knew was a habit, steaming from nervousness. " hell, I wanted it so bad that I took the breastplate from Mondego so I could have a better chance of surviving." He moved around the room, then turned back to Evey. " But fate was a cruel mistress , and I knew that the only way that you would be able to embrace this new world, was if I ceased to exist in the old one. "

Evey's eyes flashed. " So you staged your own death, just for me?"

V took her gently by the shoulders. " I did not stage my death...I know now that the wounds I received were so serious that my body shut down, putting me into a coma- like state. I awoke only minutes before the last station." He paused, letting her digest what he had told her. " I somehow made my way back here, and recovered. The gown was put away because I could not let you go completely. After that, I left London, venturing back twice a year. Once to check on the resources I had left with my barrister for you, and on November 4th. "

Evey watched him, her heart breaking for what he was putting himself through. " But why the 4th? I don't understand..."

" To look for you, Evey. Just to catch a glimpse ..." He searched her face, hoping she understood why he had left her alone. " Over all those years, I never saw you, until..."

" This year at the square." She answered for him

" Yes."

She picked the gown up, still in the plastic and held it to herself. " You've had this for 10 years? It looks brand new."

" I treated the plastic with a preserving agent before packing it away." He answered, returning once again to the closet, then, handing her a large velvet box .

" Same preservative?" she asked giggling.

V nodded his head as he watched her raise the lid.

" Oh my god, " Evey breathed as she looked at the choker and matching earrings--the sapphires and diamonds sparkled brilliantly in the light. " They're beautiful, V. Did you find these too?"

" Some could say that." He smiled, " Although, I would say that the late chancellor would disagree. They were earmarked for his mistress, as were the gown and shoes."

" You have shoes too?" she asked unbelievingly. V motioned to a smaller box beside the gown.

" I wanted the best for my wife." He replied, walking toward the door. " Please try the dress on, I need to know if any alterations will be needed. " He paused at the doorway, looking at her, then disappeared into the hallway.

Evey unzipped the gown from the wardrobe bag, placing it on the bed, then quickly removed her clothing. The silk felt exquisite as it slid over her body, and Evey was overjoyed when she found it to fit perfectly. She took the satin shoes and slid them on, and the final touch was added, the choker and earrings. Evey left the bedroom, walking to the main room, she found him standing by the second Wurlitzer, looking at song lists.

" V?" she whispered softly as Ella Fitzgerald filled the room.

V turned to find the epitome of a Greek goddess standing before him, while Evey found her vigilante standing before her. " You are more than beautiful..." He breathed through the mask, his head tilted slightly to the right, drinking in all her beauty. He approached her, dropping onto one knee. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he withdrew a small box in gloved hand. " **_ My bounty is as deep as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee. For more I have, for both are infinate. (1)_** He reached the box toward her, " Marry me, Evey--if you will still have this humble vaudevillian actor..."

Tears streamed down her face as she nodded her head, and V slipped the sapphire on the ring finger where it should have been ten years ago. Evey waited till he rose, and then threw herself into the black-clad arms and cried.

" I love you, V..." she cried into his jacket, " I never stopped."

V held her tight, the mask lying gently on the top of her head.

" Mom? Dad?" Victoria"s voice called. " Are you down here?"

" We're here , Victoria." V answered.

Victoria bounded down the stairs coming to a dead stop before her parents, her mouth open, as she took in the scene before her--Evey being held tightly in her vigilante's strong arms, dressed in a pale blue evening gown, a dazzle of jewels at her neck.

" Wow...did I interrupt something?" Victoria asked.

" No, I was just trying on a gown your father got for me sometime ago that I never had a chance to wear. I'm wearing it to the museum tomorrow night." Evey smiled at her daughter, " It still fits."

" Mum, you look beautiful, and Dad, ..." Victoria paused, " you look...just...V!"

He bowed deeply to her after releasing her mother from his arms. " My humble thanks, Miss Victoria."

Victoria giggled, " All eyes will be on you both tomorrow night." She pushed her way between them and hugged them both, one arm around each waist. " Oh, I almost forgot, " she looked up, " Uncle Eric just called, he's on his way over with Uncle Dom--something to do with the final plans for tomorrow night."

V looked at Evey. " Uncle Dom?"

" Dominic Stone." Evey replied, " You remember him, V. The nice police officer I maced at Jordan Tower."

" Oh yes. " V answered, " The officer I knock cold after he hit you with his police revolver."

Victoria looked at them both. " You two are lethal together."

" Your father has always been lethal." She smiled at V. " He took out three of Creedy's men in a matter of seconds to save my life the night we met."

" That's the night you asked if he was a crazy person, right?"

V laughed, " She probably called me worse than that after I delivered her safely to her flat once...how should I word this, " he paused, looking at Evey, " once our celebration

was over."

" Celebration? " Evey laughed softly, " You blew up Madame Justice and took out three blocks!"

" Ah," V sighed, " the good old days..."

Victoria giggled, " I'm going back upstairs to wait for Uncle Eric. You coming?"

" In a minute or two." V answered Victoria with a sly smile.

" You can go up with Victoria, I just need to change my clothes and hand the dress up."

Evey stated as she tried to unzip the gown.

" I'll be upstairs." Victoria grinned before disappearing up the spiral staircase.

" I could help, you know."

Evey eyes her beau. " Can you unzip me?" She turned her back to him.

" I assume you will need my help tomorrow night?" V asked, noticing that the zipper had only zipped half-way.

" Well, I can't zip it all the way up, now can I?" Evey answered as she held the gown to her her. " Go on, I'll be right up."

V sighed as he pulled his gloved fingers from the bare back he had been caressing gently, and ascended the steps toward the Shadow Gallery.

" Men." Evey couldn't help but giggle as she removed the gown.

--

Eric Finch waited outside the gallery door until the security system blinked green.

" So this friend of Evey's is going to be escorting her tomorrow night--and, " Dominic paused, looking at his superior and friend, " you're ok with this?" Something wasn't right with this scenario. Finch had been looking forward to the opening all week long--like a father who would be escorting his daughter to her wedding, and now, he was ok with another man escorting Evey? No, something was definitely wrong. They stepped into the main room

of the gallery, the door closing behind them.

" Yes, Dom. I'm fine with it." Finch looked at his partner as Victoria tore into the room.

" Uncle Eric! Uncle Dom!" She hugged each in turn.

" Good evening, Inspector." V greeted casually strolling in from the kitchen.

" What the hell!?" Dominic's gun was in his hand in a matter of seconds, pointed directly at V's chest.

" I assure you, Lieutenant," V raised his arms over his head, " Ia am not armed as you can see."

'" Dom, put it away..." Finch cautioned, he had seen what V was capable of more than once.

" Uncle Dom, please. My father won't hurt you." Fear shone in Victoria's eyes as she hurried to V's side, her arms wrapping around his waist while his arms lowered to her.

" Dom..." Finch began again.

" Eric, we've been looking for this terrorist for over ten years, and you just want to turn your back on him?!"

Finch placed his hand on the barrel of Dominic's pistol and slowly pushed it down. " V's dead, Dominic, he died ten years ago." He looked at his partner. " This is Mr. King, Evey's friend."

Dominic watched as the man reached up and removed the mask and wig.

" There, that's better. I've never been almost shot over wearing a costume." " V extended a hand to Dominic." Samuel King. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Dominic replaced his gun in the holster, and shook the offered hand.

" I'm sorry if I startled you, but I was just trying the costume on for the party tomorrow night. Evey thought that it would be interesting if I escorted her as the freedom fighter." V paused, studying Stone. " You know how the ladies are when they have their mind set on something."

" So, " Dominic began, " You're Victoria's father.

" Yes."

" Evey told us that you had left before she told you about the pregnancy."

" Unfortunately, yes."

Dominic glared at him. " Seems you would have tried to make contact before now."

V's blood began to slowly simmer. He didn't like the direction this conversation was headed.

" Dominic, " Evey's voice broke the tension. " I told you before that Samuel's business takes him all over the world for months, sometimes years at a time. I've been in contact with him constantly since Victoria's birth." She locked eyes with him. ' _god, I hope he's buying this...'_ " As a matter of fact, Samuel just asked me to marry him, and I accepted." She held the ring out for all to see as Victoria's eyes widened.

" Congratulations are in order then?" Stone spoke slowly, biting each word. Something was definitely wrong here--what Finch had told him, and now this, Dominic's instincts as a cop were telling him that someone was lying, and he had a good idea who it was. If Samuel King was really the terrorist known as V, and he tried to bring him down now, he'd be dead before he cocked his gun. He remembered the incident at Jordan Tower still... Stone sighed, looking at the terrorist standing beside his lady and daughter. " Congratulations, and I sorry... I guess I over- reacted." He apologized, locking eyes with V. '_**I'll be watching V, and if you fuck up once, I'll be there.**_'

Finch looked at Evey, smiling tenderly, " I hope you and Victoria will be happy, my dear."

" Thank you Eric, we already are." She hugged V, looking into his eyes.

" And Mr. King, "

" Yes, Inspector?" V looked at him.

" I'm sorry you will not be able to keep your appointment tomorrow--I did receive the e-mail with the information I requested."

" I am sorry also, Inspector. I was looking forward to meeting with you. As for the information, Chief inspector, you are more than welcome. If I can be of further assistance, please let me know."

" Thank you. " Finch replied. " I've brought the security grids for tomorrow night." He paused laying the museum plans atop the piano." I've assigned ten extra guards for the exhibit.

If any of Norsefire's cells try anything, we'll be ready for them."

Evey watched as a large yawn erupted from Victoria's mouth. " Go get ready for bed, love. It's late."

" Ok, Mum." She yawned again, slowly. " Good night, Uncle Eric, Uncle Dom." She hugged them both, then her mother.

"_** Enjoy the honey-heavy dew of slumber. Thou hast no figures or fantasies; therefore thou sleep'st so sound.**_"(1) V spoke softly as he laid a gloved hand on Victoria's head. " Good night, my loved one."

Dominic watched as she disappeared down the hallway, then turned to Evey as Finch and V began discussing the guards positions throughout the museum. " Can I talk to you?."

Evey walked with him a short distance away. " I don't know what's going on Evey, but I **do** know that is V--not Samuel King, or whoever he calls himself--I'd bet my life on it. I don't know why Eric is turning a blind eye to this whole thing--I don't care that it has been years--he's still a terrorist that's wanted by the government for murder. If he makes one wrong move, Evey, I'll take him down--I don't care..." He paused, " It's my job."

Evey looked at him. " Then you will be signing our death warrants, Dominic. He's come back to help the government remove the last of Norsefire's hold on us. He's after the rebel cells. Please, don't do anything you may regret" She turned to leave, then looked back at the young man she admired so much. " Don't take Victoria's father from her. Everything he told you is true. He has a new identity now--a new life. Don't take that from us..." Her eyes burned into his, " If you did, I'd never forgive you."

He watched as she walked away, a fierceless pride in her. V was back--she had just admitted that to him--not to takes down the government as before, but to keep it from collapsing. The future of England rested in his hands--but, could he make the right decision?

**(1) William Shakespeare--Julius Caesar**


	8. A Mask In The Shadows

**Chapter 8**

**A Mask In The Shadows**

V sat before the makeup mirror putting the final touch on the black wig while Evey finished in the Shadow Gallery's master bedroom. There had been a mutual agreement made between all parties that Eric would be the one to escort Evey while V kept to the shadows until he was needed. He would wear his knives tonight, just in case.

" You look great Dad." Victoria's voice broke the silence, her reflection in the mirror.

" Black really suits you." She paused, " Just wait till you see mother, she is really going to knock your boots off!" She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway.

" Are you ready, Samuel?" Evey asked--Victoria smiled at her mother, then walked away. Evey was still having a problem referring to V as Samuel--but for tonight, she would try to address him in his legal name before Finch and Stone.

V looked in the mirror at Evey's reflection. The blue gown fit her like a snug glove, and the jewels that dazzled brilliantly around her neck made her glow. Her hair had been swept up in a soft bun, curls dangling softly around her face. He stopped breathing--or, at least he thought he had. She was a vision to behold--she was an angel sent to carry him into the afterlife.

" V?" The angel approached him, and he rose to welcome her.

"**_ Be not forgetful to entertain strangers, for thereby some have entertained angels unaware._**" (1) He stood, taking Evey into his arms, his face breathing in her scent as a low moan sounded from his throat.

" The car will be here soon." Evey said softly into the high-necked collar of the Jacobian jacket.

" **_Like as waves make toward the pebbled shore, so do our minutes hasten to their end._**" (2) he purred into her ear, " I will join you at the museum, my love. Just search the shadows, for I will always be there, close to you." His arms slid free, his eyes locking with hers.

" Just be careful, ok?" She touched the black hair, pushing a strand from his eye.

" Always, for you." He kissed her gently, then watched as she left the room. Grabbing his knife belt from the table, he fasten it around his waist. Next was the Fawkes mask, then the

cape. V reached up, adjusting the hat atop his head. Giving himself the final once over, he left the gallery.

--

Eric Finch's eyes beamed with delight as Evey took his hand and exited the limo.

' She looks beautiful tonight' He thought as Evey stopped on the red carpet for photos. There were already questions being asked about the sapphire that graced her left hand, and Finch heard his name mentioned several times in context.

Slowly making their way inside, Evey breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Eric. " I hate openings."

Eric grinned back at her. " You know that by tomorrow morning, we'll be plastered over every front page in London, don't you?"

She shook her head in agreement. " Eric, I didn't mean to drag you into all this mess..."

" You didn't, I wanted to do it ."

" I wonder if he's here yet?" She glanced around the room.

" Somewhere." Finch paused, " I can guarantee it. "

Evey look at Finch, a slow blush creeping across her cheeks.

" He loves you deeply." Finch replied as they walked into the crowd.

" I know--just as I love him." she answered nodding as people stepped up to congratulate her on the exhibit. " I just can't believe he's here--now, with us."

" It must have been quite a shock..."

Evey's eyes sparkled as she looked at the man she considered her adopted father. " You don't know the half of it..." she giggled. " Victoria and I met him at the square--actually at the statue."

" You're pulling my leg..."

" No, I'm not," she replied, shaking a hand with the Mayor, and greeting his wife, then continued moving through the crowd. " He introduced himself as Samuel King that day. Very nice gentlemen, but there was something I couldn't put my finger on, about him."

Finch smiled. " Do you really think he's come back to help the government or to..."

He didn't get the chance to answer as Evey's eyes flashed into his. " I believe what he has told me, Eric. I know he is here to finish the job he started over thirty years ago. He won't harm the people, only Norsefire's remnants."

Finch lowered his eyes from hers as he escorted her to the champagne table, handing her a glass of the bubbly. He raised his glass to her. " Evey, I wish you and Samuel the best of everything. I'm glad you have your second chance." He tapped his glass to hers gently.

" Thank you, Eric. That means a lot coming from you." She kissed his on the cheek, then looked at the glass she held in her hands. " Eric, can I ask you something?" Her eyes locked with his.

" Of course, anything."

" Would you give me away at the wedding?" she paused, " you are the closest thing I have to a father, and it would please me so much if you would."

" I'd be honored." He replied hugging her just as a flash bulb went off in their faces.

" Tomorrow's London Times front page picture..." He chuckled as Evey laughed too. She touched his arm as the dedication ceremony of the new ' Freedom Hall ' got underway.

--

V stood watching from the walkway's shadows as Evey and Finch made their way to the stage. The extra guards were in place, just as Finch said they would be, but still, V felt uneasy--his instincts had already kicked into high alert, and he scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary. One hand rested on the pommel of his closest knife, while the other held the railing in a tight grip. He saw Stone join Finch and Evey near the podium--he had to give the young lieutenant credit, he was good at his job. He had watched as he had walked the perimeter several times before the guests had began to arrive, just to make sure everything had gone to plan, and from the position V was in, he could appear out of thin air to protect Evey if the need be, while Finch and Stone took control of the crowd.

Loud applause erupted as Evey's name was introduced and she walked to the podium, a short speech clutched in her hand. No one had noticed the four guards from the back of the room move to take up positions on either side of the stage, closest to where Evey would be --except for V. There had been no guards posted on the plans Finch had brought that night in these positions-- and V hit the floor as the first shots rang out through the crowd.

Within seconds, two knives went sailing through the air, taking out their targets

with deadly precision as V moved with incredible speed toward the stage and Evey. Finch saw the black blur from the corner of his eye as he and Dominic ran in the direction of the second set of shots.

" Get Evey out of here! Now!" V ordered stopping for a moment, " I'll take care of the other two gunmen."

Dominic was on the move before V finished the sentence heading for Evey. She had hit the floor when the first shot had rang out. Gathering her in his arms, he carried her from the stage and into the safety of a nearby alcove.

" V!" she screamed, fighting him with every once of strength she had. " V!"

" Shut up Evey!" Dominic snapped, " There may be more around. He slapped his hand across her mouth and pushed her against the wall, his eyes darting to and fro, finally catching sight of Eric as he hurried toward them.

" Evey, are you alright?" he asked her as Dominic took his hand away.

" I'm fine." She answered in gasps as she tried to regain control of her breathing. " Where's V?"

" Tracking the other two gunmen." He answered, " I've called for backup. We need to get you back to the gallery."

" Not without V." She answered, glaring at him.

" V is fine, " Finch assured her, " He'll be back. If he can take out nine of Creedy's best fingermen, this will be like a piece of cake to him."

She began to cry slowly. " I can't loose him again, Eric--I just can't." She cried into his shoulder.

" You won't, and neither will Victoria..." Dominic added.

" Come on, " Finch took her arm gently, " Let's get you back home." She let Eric and Dominic escort her through the building to the back entrance where a police car waited. " Make sure she gets home, Dom. Don't let anything stop you, understand?"

Dominic shook his head as he opened the door for Evey who scanned the tops of the nearby buildings before entering the cruiser. She wiped a tear away as the car sped down the alleyway.

--

V had been following the dark van for the last three blocks, moving in and out of the shadows silently until it came to a halt in front of a building. Four other men greeted the occupants as they stepped from the vehicle.

" Did you get her?"

" Fuck no!" One man stepped closer.

" Why not?"

" Because she had a bodyguard that no one knew about." The man snarled.

" What the hell are you talking about?"

" The terrorist, Jensen...codename V--he's not dead! He was at the museum--hell, I saw him--WE ALL SAW HIM!"

" Codename V--alive?" Jensen repeated.

" Their powers of observation serve them well." A figure moved from the shadows toward them, the light of the alleyway reflecting off the black and white mask.

" It can't be you...you're dead..." Jensen paused, mouth open, staring.

" The ghost of Christmas past, paying his respects." The Guy Fawkes masked grinned.

Guns were cocked and leveled.

" Creedy did not succeed in what you have planned, and neither will you, " V paused, throwing his cape over his shoulders, revealing the knives attached to his waist, " because if I am still standing after you bullets are spent, you will all be dead before you have reloaded."

V's voice was as cold and hard as the mask that covered his face.

" Boss doesn't pay me enough to take **him** on." One of the guns fell onto the pavement with a metallic thunk as the man raised his hands above his head and backed away.

V looked at the remaining five. " Your final chance, gentlemen."

Two more guns were dropped as the men backed up to where their friend stood.

V looked over at them. " You have my leave, gentlemen. If you are returning to your superior, give him this message. Step down now, or I will hunt each and every cell member until there are not...any...remaining. " V's voice was low and dangerous, " If Evey

Hammond is targeted again, I will not grant amnesty to any, but only vengeance--a vendetta, held as a votive not in vain to each and all involved." He turned back to the remaining three, knives clenched in black covered hands. " Gentlemen, your turn."

--

Evey hurried into the gallery, throwing her wrap on the piano bench as she went by.

" Mother!" Victoria ran into her arms. " It's all over the news--are you and father alright?"

" I'm fine, a little banged up, but ok." Evey answered hugging her daughter tightly.

" Where's father?" The girl looked around.

" He went after the gunmen." Dominic answered joining them. " I don't think we were followed, Evey. I stayed in the tunnel for a few minutes--I didn't see or hear anything."

" Thanks, Dom." Evey hurried down the hallway and into the surveillance room. She flipped the main control panel switch and watched as two rows of monitors came to life. She had not been able to sever the cameras on the rooftops of several building throughout London--the last ones V had put up. He eyes scanned the images as she moved the cameras around. There was no sign of V.

" Mother, he is alright, isn't he?" Victoria asked, fear showing in her voice.

" I am fine my loves." The voice came from behind them--both were in V's arms within seconds.

" I was so worried--( worried? Hell, she had been scared out of her wits!)" Evey breathed as his arms held her and Victoria tightly.

" I promised you both--I would never leave either of you again..." He stopped looking into both sets of eyes, " I keep my promises." He watched curiously as Evey ran her hands over his shoulders, arms and chest, looking for wounds as Victoria looked on. " Evey, I'm fine.

Honestly." He reached up and pulled the mask off, sliding it into her hands.

He turned his attention to Stone. " Has Inspector Finch contacted you yet, Dominic?" He asked as Evey's arms snaked around his waist, once again.

Dominic was shocked when he heard his given name come from V's mouth. " Not yet, why?"

" He'll be needing you back at the station to help process the prisoners." V answered taking the gloves and cape off.

" They're alive?"

" A few minor cuts, nothing serious, I assure you." V smiled, answering him. " I think you will be able to retrieve useful information from them about some of the local cells activities."

" Thanks..." Stone hesitated, " maybe this will give us the break we've been looking for."

" I quite sure it will." V replied as Stone's phone went off.

" Stone. On my way, Chief." He spoke, looking at V. " I'm needed back at the station."

" Thank you for everything, Dom." Evey placed her hand on his arm.

" No problem." He smiled at her, then turned back to V. " Thank you again, Mr. King for your help." He offered his hand, which V gladly accepted.

" It was my pleasure, Lieutenant."

Dominic smiled slightly, still not knowing what to make of the situation. " We may call again on your services sometime in the future."

V tilted his head as Stone turned and headed for the gallery entrance and waited as Victoria entered the security code.

" Thank you, Uncle Dom." She smiled, looking up at him.

" What for?"

" You know--doing what was right." she answered as the door swung open slowly.

" I just hope I did the right thing." He looked down at the young girl standing next to him.

Her eyes never left his. " You did." She watched as Stone disappeared down the tunnel.

It was three days before Christmas. There had been no new activity in the last couple weeks, and V had been on the phone with his household for the last two days. He would be taking Evey and Victoria home, to Ravensclaw, for their first Christmas together as a family. The girls had their bags packed, and were anxious to leave. V smiled as he thought of Evey's face the first time she would see the manor house, and Victoria would have over a hundred rooms to explore--and if she was indeed like him, as her mother was so fondly of pointing out, she would explore each and every one. He began down the hallway from his study when he heard the music coming from the main room and stopped by the archway of the gallery. Evey stood beside the Wurlitzer, singing.

"_** For all those times you stood by me**_

_** For all the truth you made me see**_

_** For all the joy you brought to my life**_

_** For all the wrong that you made right**_

_** For every dream that you made come true**_

_** For all the love I found in you**_

_** I'll be forever thankful baby**_

_** You're the one who held me up**_

_** Never let me fall**_

_** You're the one who saw me through, through it all**_

_** You are my strength when I am weak**_

_** You are my voice when I can't speak**_

_** You are my eyes when I can't see**_

_**You give me faith 'coz you believe**_

_** I'm everything I am**_

_** Because you love me..." (3)**_

V watched as Evey's back begin to shake and the beautiful voice he had been listening to, fell silent. " Don't stop Evey, please..." He approached her, his hand out.

She turned, wiping tears from her eyes, a soft blush covering her cheeks from being caught. " That was beautiful." He walked to her. " Does it have a name?"

" Yes, " she answered, looking up at him. " It's called '_** Because You Loved Me' .**_

She turned back to the jukebox. " I found it in my neighbor's trash at my old flat right after you disappeared." She paused. " I listened to it, realizing that it spoke of how I felt about you." Evey turned back to him, new tears welling in her eyes. " Oh, V--it was so hard to hear the song the way it was written...I tried to sing it several times--I actually think I did once--then packed it away. With Victoria being a baby, I didn't have time to sing anymore. It 's been packed ever since--at least until this year. "

He watched her lower eyes from him. " You changed the words." He spoke softly.

" Yes, I did." she answered, " it sounded more appropriate."

" It is fitting that you did." V smiled at her, " Now, we have--what the younger generation--refers to as ' our song'."

Evey giggled as her arms went around his waist. " Oh, V...I do love you so..."

He returned her embrace tightly. " I spoke with Gordon, the limo has been dispatched, and should arrive shortly."

" M-m-m-m-m..." Evey voiced as she stepped back from him. " You look great." Her eyes skimmed over the man before her. The only clothes Evey had seen V dressed in that year she was with him, was the black outfits he always wore, but now, she couldn't take her eyes off the black turtleneck sweater that defined the muscular frame beneath, or the black jeans that accented his lower body. Now, ten years later, she could hold, touch and kiss him whenever she wanted to, and for someone who was in his mid-fifties ( by her calculations), he was still hot!

" I take it, you approve of my choice for today?" He asked as they walked toward the bedroom.

" And how!" Evey smiled, stopping at the doorway. She pulled his face to hers, her lips taking his in a soft kiss, then nuzzled her face into his neck, her lips exploring the flesh under his chin that the sweater couldn't cover. " By the way, " she paused, " Who is Gordon?"

V's breath caught as Evey's tongue tasted his flesh. " My business partner...ah, Evey...he..." His eyes closed as feelings began running wildly within him., " He...takes care of Ravensclaw when I'm away." He rushed the sentence from his lips.

" Oh." Evey replied as her hands roamed down his back slowly, then finally taking his firm behind in her hands, drew him to her tightly.

"_** Blessed is the man who can endureith temptation, for when he is tried, he will receive his crown of thorns." (4)**_

Evey pulled away from him, " We really need to finish packing and make sure that the gallery is secure." He hand reached to his face, his hand covering his.

" You are a harsh woman, Mistress Hammond." he husked gently, looking into amber eyes.

" And you, Master King, are a harsh task master." She replied, a shy smile on her lips.

" Mom! Dad!" Victoria called from the hallway entrance, " Limo's here!"

V looked at Evey. " Ready?"

Evey's eyes shone with excitement. " Yes!"

" Victoria!" V called down the hallway.

" Yeah?" Her head appeared around the corner.

" Get your things, and have William take them to the car. Your Mother and I will be ready in a moment."

" Ok!"

" Come with me, my love. I will introduce you to our driver." V said as he tucked her arm into his and walked down the hallway. He and Evey entered the main room of the gallery to find a tall, young blond haired man studying the various paintings gracing the walls.

" William!"

" Mr. King." He smiled broadly as his employer approached him, taking his hand and shaking it. " It's good to see you again, sir."

" Thank you, William." He turned to Evey, " This is my finance, Evey Hammond."

" Ma'am." He tipped his hat to her.

" Everything is ready. If you would take Miss Hammond's daughter's luggage first, we should be ready when you return." V smiled.

" Right away, sir." William answered as a young girl came down the hallway, pulling two suitcases behind her.

" Victoria, this is William. He'll be taking us to Ravensclaw."

" Hi." Victoria grinned at him.

" My pleasure, young miss." He returned her smile, picking up her suitcases. " Would you like to accompany me?"

Victoria looked at her parents. " Is it ok?"

Evey nodded her head.

" This way, Miss Victoria." William waited until the gallery door finished opening, then with suitcases in hand, headed down the tunnel, Victoria in tow.

" You know, " Evey began, " it is so nice to see you not stiff upper-lipped and formal all the time."

V tilted his head toward her as they went back to the master bedroom to retrieve their luggage. She watched as he picked up all six suitcases in his arms and carried them effortlessly to the main room. Sitting them on the rug, he looked at her, taking his normal stance before her, his hands crossed at his waist, head tilted, blue eyes sparkling. " Tight lipped?" He stepped toward her. " Formal all the time?" Another step--and Evey began backing up toward the jukebox, giggling.

" I assure you Miss Hammond, " V paused, taking another step toward her as she raced around the jukebox, putting the machine between them. " That old, tight-lipped formal man still resides within this body--" V laid his hands on the glass front. " If you would like him back--I believe I have an extra set of black clothing here, somewhere." V grinned at her.

Evey rushed to his arms, and buried into his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath her face. " No, I love him just the way he is now."

" I like the better and improved model, also." V laughed heartedly as he held Evey in his embrace, the gallery door opening, William and Victoria stepping inside.

" This is all, William." V spoke, breaking from Evey and picked up her coat, helping her into it. His was next. Walking to the door, he entered the security code, and held the door as William and Evey stepped through. Placing his hand on the door, he smiled gently as he thought about what had transpired over the last thirty years in his underground lair. The night her rescued Evey, how she had saved his life in Jordan Tower, the November 5th night that almost cost him his life, and the ten years of not seeing, holding or loving the one thing that gave him purpose--Evey. He smiled, remembering.

" Samuel?"

Evey's voice broke his train of thought. Yes, many things had happened over the years--and many more memories would happen in the future. He stepped thought the doorway, the Shadow Gallery locking behind him.

Hebrews 13:2

Shakespeare

" Because You Loved Me"--Celion Dion. I chose this song as V's and Evey's simply because I think they needed one. I changed the past tense of the chorus to present--it just suited this time in their relationship.

James 1:12


	9. Ravensclaw

**Chapter 9**

**Ravensclaw**

The ride to Hull, ( Kingston on Hull was affectionately know to its citizens as plain Hull) was several hours, and halfway through the journey, Victoria had fallen asleep on the huge seat opposite V and Evey. Evey had never been outside London, so she marveled at the landscape and waterways they passed.

" My god, its beautiful..." she sighed, her eyes locked to the window.

" Hull is relatively smaller than London. " V told Evey as he watched her excitement grow. " I hope you will feel comfortable here." He paused, watching her face. " You and Victoria are home now--with me."

Evey tore her eyes away from the glass, a look of bewilderment crossed her face. " What about my job? What about the gallery?"

V chuckled softly. " I will supply you with the same communication system that the gallery has. It may take me a few days, but I will have it up and running before you need to call into the museum." He paused, " As for the gallery, the alarm is in place, and I will be notified immediately if someone tries to break in. I assure you all the safe guards are activated--the gallery is quite secure."

A smile appeared on her lips. " You've had this planned for sometime haven't you?"

" Yes." he answered her in a whisper, taking her face in his hands. " I promised you no more lies, Evey-- I've had it planned since I arrived in London. I had made a promise to myself--I was not leaving this time until I saw you."

Her brown eyes locked with his. " You came to get me, didn't you?"

" And bring you home anyway I had to, my darling." He kissed her gently, taking Evey's breath away. Even ten years later, he still affected her this way.

" I'll have to travel to London at least once a week, you know." She smiled up at him.

" The limo will be at your disposal whenever you need it." He answered as they turned onto a paved road stopping at a large iron-wrought gate that barred their entrance. William rolled the window down, keyed in a series of numbers, and waited for the green light to appear, opening the barrier to Ravensclaw.

Evey looked over at V. " What about you?"

" If you mean, V. Chief Inspector Finch will keep me informed of the cell activity, if V is needed, I will return to London."

" Oh. " she replied as he took her hand.

" This will be a new life for you, my love. You will be lady of the manor, and have a large staff to look after. " V said.

" How large?" Evey swallowed hard.

" All together, about twenty." He answered, watching her eyes widen.

" Twenty?" she replied, feeling intimidated by the number. Evey became very shaky. " V..." she began, " I ... I don't know if I can do this."

V studied her for a moment before speaking. " The Evey Hammond I knew, would never back down from a challenge."

Evey's eyes shifted back to the tinted window. " I'm not the same woman you left behind, V" she replied, " You saw to that after you left me standing on that platform, alone." She added the last sentence, softly, hoping he would not hear.

The silence strained between them, finally, V spoke. " If that is the case, then perhaps I returned for the wrong reason."

Evey felt a cold chill embrace her when V turned away. No, he hadn't come back for the wrong reason--he loved her, and she him--her emotions had her in such a frenzy, she could hardly keep a thought straight in her mind! And now, she was about to loose it all! " I don't know if I'm cut out to be the mistress of such a home. " Her hand rested on his arm, her eyes searching his for understanding.

" Do not worry, Eve, they will love you as much as I do." He reassured her, " If you feel that it is becoming to much, just go to Mrs. Lucas, she'll help you."

" Mrs. Lucas?" Evey repeated.

V laughed softly, " A sweet Irish lass who is my housekeeper, confident, and sometimes mother. Her husband, Colin is my butler."

Victoria stirred, sitting up, seeing the expression on her mother's face, became concerned about what had happened while she slept. " Mum, is everything alright?"

" Your mother is feeling intimidated by her role as mistress of the house." V answered taking her hand.

" Mum, you have always done things your way, and this will be no different." She smiled at Evey, " Take a deep breath, and be strong."

Evey smiled lovingly at her daughter. " You never give up on me..."

" Oh, Mum..." Victoria muttered as she turned back to the window, and suddenly grew very quiet, her mouth opening in awe. " Mum, look!"

A huge house loomed in front of them as the limo pulled in through another set of gates.

V grinned. " Welcome home, my darlings. Welcome to Ravensclaw."

--

The house stood in all its grandeur. Built in 1787, Ravensclaw had been the gem of aristocracy, its three towering stories covered with climbing ivy--it had been the ancestral home of the Rookwoods, having fallen into ruins after the St Mary's scandal. It came into V's hands somewhat of a coincidence when his solicitor had called him with the availability of the house. Now, several years later, and millions of pounds in restoration, Ravensclaw once again shone as a brilliant jewel against the sky. The front grounds were set off by a large fountain center of the driveway, while trees, flowering shrubs and huge flowered gardens surrounded the manor.

William opened the limo door for V ( now known as Lord Samuel) as he helped Evey and Victoria step from the car.

" Lord Samuel!" a voice greeted as a large, rotund woman hurried down the stairs toward them. The Irish brogue that came from smiling lips made Evey giggle as she hugged V tightly. " It's wunderful to have ye home ag'in." She turned to Evey and Victoria. " And this beautiful colleen must be mistress Evey." She smiled broadly, taking Evey into her arms, hugging her gently, then turned to Victoria. " And this must'a be yer wee lass, Victoria." She took the child's hand in hers, as a small tear rolled down her plump cheeks. " Ye remind me of me gran'aughter in Dublin." Wiping her eyes on the apron around her waist, she smiled at them both. " Welcom' to Ravensclaw. I'm Mrs. Lucas, but you can me Granny." Her red-gray hair, pulled up tightly in a bun, jiggled with happiness as her rounded body shook with soft laughter.

" Samuel!" a voice exclaimed from the doorway.

" Gordon!" V called back as a man hurried down the steps toward him.

Evey had been so involved in the conversation she was having with Granny Lucas, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps, and it wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder, that she looked up and into the face of--a dead man!

--

" Hello, Evey." Gordon Dietrich smiled at her as her face went a deathly shade of pale and Evey grabbed for V's arm to steady herself.

" Oh...my...god...oh...my...god..." she kept repeating as her hand went to her mouth and V's arm snaked around her waist to keep her from falling. " Gordon?" she asked as tears filled her eyes-- she was in his arms in a matter of seconds, holding him tightly. Pulling back, she looked at him, wiping her eyes with her hand. " I was told you were executed..." She looked at V. " You told me he was...he was dead."

V crossed his hands in front of him, and smiled at her. " I'll explain everything my love. Let's go inside out of the cold."

" Yes...yes, " Evey looked at V. " You have a lot of explaining to do."

" And this must be Victoria. " Gordon grinned at the young girl standing between V and Evey. " It is my pleasure to meet you."

" Thank you. " she replied as William came to stand by V.

" I'll have Will take yer cases up to yer rooms." Granny nodded to William, " Beth will show you where to take the young miss', Will."

He nodded, taking the suitcases and headed up the steps.

V walked to the bottom step. " There have been many changes since I have been gone. " V addressed the staff. " I have brought back a mistress for Ravensclaw." V took Evey's hand and pulled her next to him on the steps. " This is Evey, and she is soon to be my wife. You will treat her with the same respect and courtesy you have shown me for the last ten years." He turned to where Victoria stood. " And this..." he paused, his heart bursting with pride, " is my daughter Victoria."

Evey was startled by all the voices that welcomed her and Victoria to their new home.

" Well, it's about time, " Gordon whispered to Evey, " he should have made a honest woman out of you years ago."

Evey's eyebrow rose, looking at Gordon, she spoke softly, " He didn't have time--remember, he had a vendetta to keep."

" Touche." Gordon squeezed her hand, smiling into bright brown eyes.

" Ready to see your new home?" V asked Evey and Victoria.

" Yes!" Victoria exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Evey's hand as V took hers, then walked up the steps.

--

The entrance way of Ravensclaw was through a huge set of double oaken doors, one of which a member of the staff was holding open for them to enter through. Evey stopped almost immediately upon entering the foyer, and stood staring at a huge fir tree that took up most of the room, decorations in every color and style dressed it the holiday spirit. She and Victoria had had an evergreen every year in the main room of the Shadow Gallery, but nothing as grand as this. Evey wiped her eyes as more tears began cascading down her face. " Samuel, it's beautiful." She wrapped her arms around V's neck. " Thank you so much.." She cried softly into his coat as his arms encircled her tightly.

" _**They do not love that do not show their love**_" **(1)** V answered as he ran his hand through the wondrous curls that cascaded over Evey's shoulders.

" Miss Victoria...I believe Ruth and Colleen have popcorn strings to go on the tree yet. Would you like to help them?" Gordon asked, smiling at her.

" Oh yes, very much so." She replied looking at her parents. " May I, please?"

V laughed, " Off with you then!" Victoria happily followed Gordon down the steps and disappeared around back of the huge tree. " I do hope Eve, that you and Victoria will learn to love Ravensclaw as much as I do." He smiled down at Evey.

" I would live anywhere--as long as you were with me."

" Would either of you care for a cup of tea? " Gordon interrupted. " I have to admit, these wintry moments leave my poor old bones aching." He returned to V's side.

" That would be wonderful, Gordon." Evey replied for both of them.

" Granny!" Gordon called.

" Yes, Mr. Gordon?" She appeared from around the tree.

" Three cups of tea--in the study, if you please."

" 'ight 'way, Mr. Gordon." She called back disappearing down a corridor to the right of where they were standing.

Evey sighed softly as her breathing began returning to normal. She looked around at the massive tapestries hanging on the walls, to various pieces of art , to paintings that lined the curving stairwells that led to the upper floors. " Ministry of Objectionable Materials?" Evey asked smiling.

" You know me all to well." He answered, blue eyes sparkling in the light.

" Yes, " she paused, " that I do." V took her hand in his and led her into the foyer, " V, your home is beautiful..." Evey caught herself. " Oops...I mean Samuel." A soft blush covered her cheeks.

V grinned at her. " Gordon even lets it slip sometimes."

" It's hard to call someone by a regular name, when all you've know them by is a letter." Gordon replied, crossing his arms and looking at his friend.

V laughed, then turned back to Evey. " It's alright Evey, everyone here knows about my past. They are loyal to me, so I assure you, there is nothing to worry about." He tilted his head toward her as he had done so many times in the past with the mask on.

Evey took V's offered arm and they followed Gordon into the study. A large fire was going in the fireplace, and decorations hung throughout the room and an ivory nativity set graced the fireplace mantle. All at once, Evey began to feel like a child again--it had been so long ago that she really had anything to celebrate Christmas for.

" Granny will be in momentarily with the tea and biscuits." Gordon said as they took seats around the roaring fire.

Evey crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at them both." Now, you want to explain to me how you got away from Creedy's black bags?" She looked at V.

Gordon laughed. " I believe that's your que, old man."

V took a deep breath, and began." The day they raided Gordon's home, I was already there--dressed as a fingerman, waiting in the shadows until I could infiltrate their ranks. I had originally come for you, Evey. You see, " He paused, " I had tracked you to Gordon's home some days earlier, and had learned about the Finger's plan to arrest Gordon for the show he aired through audio and video surveillance. As I told you before..." he moved to his feet, hands behind his back, and began pacing. " I figured Creedy would arrest him, but when he found the Koran, he decided to have him executed for harboring undesirable materials." V looked to his friend, and continued, " unfortunately, Creedy's men got to him before I could, so I got you, knocked you out with ether, black bagged you, and threw you into the truck with Gordon. After taking care of the fingermen assigned to the truck, I brought Gordon to the second gallery so he could recover and you to..." his voice drifted away, and his eyes dropped to the floor. After a moment, he continued. " Then, with a disguise I created for him, along with new credentials, I introduced Gordon to my solicitor, Mr. Briney, as my business partner." He looked up at Evey. " He has been at Ravensclaw ever since."

Evey looked at Gordon, confusion on her face. " How do you travel to conduct business?"

" My disguise, courtesy of V. Like him, " Gordon paused, looking at her, " everyone also knows my past. As long as I am at Ravensclaw, I am me."

" Oh..." Evey looked deep in thought.

" Is there something else, Evey?" V asked tilting his head toward her.

" Why did you save Gordon that day? You didn't even know him."

V turned to Gordon this time.

" Like you Evey, " Gordon began, " V also saved my life many years ago in an alleyway..."

Evey's eyes widen at this news.

" but I wasn't stopped by Fingermen, I was trying to by some things through an underground seller..."

" Oh, Gordon, no..."

" I had no idea that my contacts were undercover fingermen until it was to late."

Evey watched Gordon, " Everything you showed me--V helped you get?"

Gordon nodded just as Granny brought in a steaming pot of tea , along with an assortment of biscuits and sat them on the table. " 'ill there be anythin' else, Lord Samuel?"

" No Granny, this will be fine." V smiled at her as she turned to go. He poured the tea, and handed a cup to Gordon and Evey just as Victoria came rushing in.

" Mum! Dad!" she exclaimed, " Come quickly! Hurry!"

Evey looked at V, quickly setting her cup back on the serving tray, then followed Victoria as she ran out the room.

" Hurry!" Victoria exclaimed waving her hand running up the foyer steps and disappearing outside.

V and Gordon followed behind Evey as they reached the front door Will was standing beside, and gazed into the softly falling white particles.

" My god, " V turned to Evey and Gordon, " It's snowing!" He stood in shock. He could not remember it ever snowing this hard in the last thirty years--oh, there was the typical dusting of the ground, but it never lasted for too long--but this, this was different, coinciding with the dip in the temperature, now being felt by all . Evey burrowed into V's covered arms ( thank goodness he had grabbed a sweater ) trying to stop the shivers that were appearing across her body. He smiled down at her as he pulled her tight. " Merry Christmas, Evey." He whispered to her, before his lips caught hers in a soft kiss.

" Still don't believe in coincidences?" she asked breathlessly.

" I may have to rethink that." He laughed softly as they watched Victoria twirling in the falling snow.

--

It was Christmas Day morning, and Evey awoke early, V snuggled to her back, his arm around her waist, while her arm covered his. Last night, they had sang carols, roasted chestnuts, made popcorn balls and had helped the staff decorate the rest of the halls. V, Evey, Victoria and Gordon, along with Granny Lucas' house staff helped make and stuff holiday baskets for the underprivileged families that lived in Hull. Food of every sort, along with presents and an envelope with a undisclosed amount of pounds in it were in each basket. Large families would receive a basket for each member , where families consisting of two or less would receive one large basket. As for the elderly, V had made arrangements for any type of medical and dental work or visits to be covered for the entire year by Ravensclaw. Over the years, Ravensclaw had made a profit of over 800 million pounds from the horses V bred and sold--and since V was not the kind to keep large amounts of money, he always made sure that everyone had all the necessities that were needed for a comfortable life in these trying times. Evey had never been moved so much in her life--especially when Gordon had told her that V had been doing this for the last ten years--always increasing the basket size every year. Now, the funniest thing to Evey though, was when Gordon told her that to deliver the baskets this year, V had hired the same exact delivery company he had employed ten years ago to deliver the tools for a revolution--300.000 hats, masks and capes. Evey thought it ironic that the same company that had helped him dispose of the old government, was now helping the people under the new government to get back on their feet in the small town he had adopted as his new home. The trucks had all been loaded before the night was over for their early morning deliveries.

" You're awake early, love." V's deep, silky voice husked in her ear , as he nuzzled her neck, spreading soft kisses over tender flesh.

She turned in his arms to face him, a soft grin smiled back at her. " You forget that we have a ten year old, my love, who, at any time will come flying through that door wanting to know if we are awake yet." Evey laughed quietly as she placed a quick kiss on his lips, and jumped from the bed before he could catch her in his arms--just as a knock sounded from their door.

" Mum? Dad? Are you up yet? It's Christmas Day!" Victoria's voice called through the door.

" Just a minute, Victoria..." V called as he got out of bed, pulling his pajama bottom on, and Evey pulled on the matching top.

" I told you." Evey giggled as V slipped into his robe and slippers. He grinned, shaking his head.

" Come in." Evey called to her daughter as the door flew open, and an excited Victoria ran into the room, grabbing V around his waist, hugging him tightly, then doing the same to her mother. Backing away then, a serious expression crossed her face.

" Would you both sit on the bed, please. I have something I would like to say." She watched as they sat , hand in hand. " I have something I want to tell you both, " Victoria paused, taking a deep breath, " This is the best Christmas I could ever hope for. " She looked at her mother, then at V. " The only present I have ever truly wanted was for my father to be alive--that it had been some horrible mistake that he had been killed giving our country the freedom it deserved. This year, " she stopped again, as tears began to run down her young face, " I received that gift..." She broke down when she looked at V again, and he quickly gathered her into the safety of his arms.

" I love you, my precious daughter. Your mother gave me the most wondrous gift she could ever have given me." He stopped as he raised Victoria's chin, so he could look into the dark blue eyes that were so like his own." I will be here for you from now own. Once your mother and I are legally married, you also, will carry the last name of King." He held her tightly as a single tear crept down his cheek, following the pattern of one of the last scars still present. " Dry your eyes, young mistress..." He allowed her to use his robe sleeve to wipe away the wetness." For under the evergreen downstairs, lies many gifts for all of Ravensclaw's family."

Evey smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself, and watched V and Victoria rise from the bed, hand in hand heading for the bedroom door.

" Are you coming, my love?" He asked over his shoulder.

" I'll be down as soon as I throw some clothes on." She answered, watching as they disappeared out the door. Turning, she looked at the small tree in the corner she and V had decorated the first night they had arrived home--' Home?' Evey smiled. She was use to the Shadow Gallery being home--. The tree shimmered, its red and gold ornaments reflecting softly off the fireplace light. Underneath it, lay several gifts addressed to her in V's flowing script. She looked at the gifts, and felt sad. She had only one gift to give him, and it wasn't one to be wrapped and placed under a tree--it would be given to him with her heart and all the love she had --and although, butterflies fluttered in her stomach, she would give V the memory of his very first Christmas with a true family.

**(1) William Shakespeare**


	10. Cold Heart

**Chapter 10**

** ' Cold Heart '**

Evey sat on the bottom step. Ravensclaw was quiet----everyone had gone to bed hours ago----except for her. Victoria was asleep upstairs, exhausted from the days activities----the major one---horseback riding with her father. Evey had walked to the barn with them, Victoria dressed in a pair of jeans and black suede coat, and V, dressed as usual in his black jacket, breeches and boots---the mask and wig, no where in sight. Evey had had a brief fleeting thought about dragging him into the tack room and having her way with him, but V had caught the look in her eyes, and the soft dusty blush that had crept across her cheeks, his own eyes burned into her as he smiled wickedly. He helped Victoria make friends with her horse, Vigilante, one of the most beautiful black horses Evey had ever seen. As much as she would have loved to go riding with them, Evey begged off---the main reason----she had never been on a horse in her life! So she had returned to the house----and that had been several long hours ago. She had seen Victoria and spoke with her briefly, but V was no where in sight.

Rising from the steps, she began making her way toward the study, when the faint sound of metal against metal caught her ears. Following the clatter, she soon found herself outside a closed door. Peering inside quietly, she found V fighting against a suit of plate mail much like the one in the Shadow Gallery. His rapier sliced through the air as he danced around his old nemesis, Fernand Montego, and she had to giggle as she watched the scene before her unfold.

" Ah Mondego, we meet again......" V spoke, his rapier hitting the shoulder and arm, " This time, sirrah, I will give no quarter!"

Evey smiled, he was still the V she had fallen in love with---closing her eyes, she smiled and thanked God he had returned him to her.

" Evey?" His voice startled her as he took a step toward her.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." She replied, lowering her eyes, still shy toward him.

" Still spying on me?" He chuckled, raising one gloved hand to her cheek. " You do not have to hide any further to watch me."

" I know, " she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling, " but sometimes, it's just plain fun to do it." She laid her head on his chest. It was still unusual for her to see him without the mask and wig---the tools of his trade, but his vigilante persona still existed, and she felt her heart almost burst as he held her close. " V...."

" Yes, my love? "

" Could we take a walk?" She ran her fingers through the short, graying brown hair.

He put the rapier away quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------

The fresh blanket of snow glistened in the moonlight, making the world outside, seem like a fantasy dreamland. Evey held onto V's arm, watching her steps carefully-----ice lay across the pavement that they walked on, and she didn't want to fall.

" A penny for the guy." V spoke softly, squeezing her hand.

Evey looked up at him. " What?"

" You have been most quite tonight." He stopped, " What is troubling you so, my love?"

Evey released his arm and turned away. " You remember that conversation we had about that tree thing?"

" The tree I did not think I had waiting for me?" He asked, his eyes locking with hers. " Yes...."

" Well...." She looked away again.

V felt a deep coldness settle over him. ' Evey, please don't....don't tell me you have changed your mind......' V's brain reasoned as he felt doubt starting to seep into his fragile sanity.

Evey turned to him. " Well, " She paused, " you did have a tree, just like I said, and...."

Oh god, how was she going to tell him-------she had no idea how he would react. She felt her strength slowly being sapped away.

" Evey, " V began, but was interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

" We're about to add another branch----I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

V stood frozen, mouth open, staring.

" Please....." Evey whispered, " say something....anything...."

" Pregnant?" He repeated the word slowly, tilting his head toward her.

' Well, this wasn't the kind of reaction I was hoping for....' Evey thought. A million excuses began running through her head-----she had been unsure how he would react----she knew he was older now, maybe he considered himself to old to have another child......

" Pregnant?" He repeated again, very softly, his hands at his side.

" V, I'm sorry—--I didn't mean for this to happen...." She paused, " It just did." and began crying softly.

V looked at her, a huge smile spreading across his face. " Are you sure, Evey. There is no doubt?"

" As sure as I can be without going to a doctor." She watched as his eyes grew wide with excitement, then scooped her up in his arms, twirling her in the moonlight.

" You're not angry?" Her arms flew around his neck.

" Ah, Evey...." V stopped, his eyes alight with the deepest and strongest of human emotions-----love. " How can I be angry?" A single tear ran carelessly down a semi-scared cheek. "_** What sweeter gift from nature has fallen to the lot of man than his children."**_ _**(1)**_

Evey reached up and wiped the tear away with her gloved hand. _**" There is none, in all this cold and hollow world....no fount of deep, strong, deathless love, save that within a mother's heart."**_

_**(2) **_Evey sighed, " Oh, V...." She kissed him gently as the soft, curtain of snow protected them from old man winter's gaze.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chief Inspector Eric Finch watched, his eyes scanning every image that passed on the computer screen before him. " Bloody hell!" He swore under his breath.

Dominic Stone sat the coffee cup by Finch's hand. " How high is it now, Chief?"

" They just quarantined another sector----this time in Southwark, at Guy's Hospital. So far, thirty-five there are dead., and Dascomb just called----he wants us at the Prime Minister's press conference tomorrow morning." Finch answered as he put the cup to his lips.

" God...." Dominic ran his hand through his hair," it's St. Mary's all over again. Any idea how it's being spread?"

Finch shook his head. " They can only guess----some say it's an airborne virus, some say it's being passed person-to-person."

" What about you Chief? What do you think?"

Finch lit up his pipe. " What do I think, Dominic?" He paused, exhaling smoke. " I think it's going to be worse than St. Mary's. If Norsefire's remaining members, Viodoxin Pharmaceuticals, or whoever is behind this mess, wants attention----well, they have it now. But they also have someone else's too-----"

" You mean V, don't you.?" Dominic interrupted, " Are you going to contact him?"

" I don't think we'll need too----he'll be contacting us." Finch replied, " He knows all about the

St. Mary's virus. If anyone can help us figure this out, and put a stop to it, it's him. "

Stone nodded his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------

V sat the phone back in it's cradle, and began pacing the floor, his hands clasped behind his back. He had just finished talking to Finch. The outbreak was getting worse-------and Finch had requested his help.

" Lord Samuel, you rang for me?" Colin Lucas entered the room in a whirlwind.

" Colin, please have Will bring the car around. I'll be leaving for London as soon as possible." V watched the older man turn and exit the room. Colin was V's other right hand man besides Gordon here at Ravensclaw----he knew more of V's past than anyone else, except Gordon, and he knew he could always count on the rather, stout, balding Irishman. Taking a deep breath, V sighed heavily, and headed for the bedroom he and Evey shared. He would explain to her about Finch's call----but not about the new virus that was attacking London-----besides, he smiled, Evey had a wedding to plan!

He rapped gently upon the door, but only silence greeted him. Pushing the door ajar, he found Evey curled up on her side, facing where he had lain not long before. One graceful leg had escaped the covers and lay where his legs had been, while her arm was curled across the pillow she had grabbed as she slept, searching for him. Moving silently to the bed, he kissed her forehead as she began the slow ascent into his world. " Good morning, my dearest." V whispered softly as amber brown eyes focused on his face.

" Good morning, V...." Evey smiled up at him, stretching. " What time is it?"

" A little after 9 am." He answered. " Are you hungry? I can fix you something if you like."

" Don't you have a cook for that?" She asked, sitting up.

" Yes, but unfortunately, " He paused sitting beside her, " today is her day off, so I get to cook for the household."

Evey giggled. ' Well, if that's the case then, I'm starved! I am now eating for two, you know...."

V ran his hand over Evey's abdomen gently, and could feel a patch of heat rising toward his palm. " Already, he knows his parent's touch."

Evey looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise. " How do you know that?"

V chuckled. " Must I tell you all my secrets, little one?"

Evey watched the expression on his face---there was a hint of mystery in his eyes as he captured her lips with his, and Evey held the kiss as long as she could before pulling away.

V looked down into the eyes that mirrored his soul and pulled her tight. " join me downstairs after you dress." He whispered as he rose from the bed and left the room.

Evey watched as he exited the room and wondered how many more secrets he had------would she ever know the real V?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominic Stone stood beside Finch as they waited for the wall to swing open, allowing their entrance into one of the deserted underground tunnel systems---- above them, Whitehall Station lay in ruins from the explosion that had brought down Parliament ten years before.

" I wonder why they never reopened this part of the Victoria line?" Dominic questioned.

" Who knows----maybe too many bad memories..." Finch replied.

Above the now closed station, stood Freedom Park and Memorial----dedicated to all who had lost their lives during Norsefire's reign of terror. Finch and Stone had walked these same tunnels many times in the past when V had been a bloody thorn in Norsefire's side, but today, it was for a different reason-----to meet with a group of freedom fighters who were helping Finch track illegal activities of the old party's remaining members. They had received information on a lab that may well be connected to the new virus. So far, at last count, over seventy-five thousand had lost their lives from the virus, and Finch and Stone both knew the numbers would continue to climb until it was eradicated. They rounded the corner and came face to face with Joshua Logan, the rebel leader and nine of his men.

" Inspector, it's good to see you again." Joshua extended his hand toward Finch who shook it. " Have you made contact with V?"

" Yes, he is returning to London immediately. " Finch answered as he and Stone followed Logan and his men through the elaborate tunnel system to their underground lair.

" I would like to meet with him as soon as possible when he returns. There are plans to be made." Joshua paused as he stepped through a doorway, and into another tunnel. " We have received new intel from our operatives pinpointing the location of the new lab. They estimate sixty to seventy people are there at any given time, and several large panel trucks have been seen entering and exiting the compound." Logan said holding the door for Finch and Stone to pass through.

" Mind if I smoke?" Finch asked pulling his pipe from his pocket.

" Please, by all means, Inspector."

The lighter burst to life, and in a few seconds, Finch exhaled a ribbon of smoke into the air. " If this is where the virus is being manufactured, the sooner we shut it down, the better. " Stone nodded as they continued down the dimly lit tunnel.

-----------------------------------------------------

" Would you like more, my love?" V asked, watching Evey finish off her second plate of crepes.

Pushing herself away, Evey picked up the napkin and wiped her mouth. " No, I'm full. Those were delicious, V."

" _**I do all that may become a man......(3)**_ " He began, but Evey cut him off. " I know...."

V stepped back, his hands at his sides.

Evey noticed the clothing he wore----a dark silk shirt, matching vest , black trousers and shoes. " Going somewhere?"

" Evey...." V began, " I have to return to London today----I spoke with Inspector Finch, he requested my help on a small plan they have in the works." He let out a deep breath " They have located----" He stopped in mid sentence, looking at her, " A long time ago Evey, I promised you no more lies, only the truth----I will keep that promise, even now...." There was a long moment of silence before he continued." There is a new virus attacking Britain----it is possible that Norsefire scientists created it. So far, seventy-five thousand have perished from it. " V dropped his hands from her shoulders and stepped back. " Inspector Finch and Stone, with the help of a band of freedom fighters, believe they have found the lab where the virus is being cultivated." He looked at her. " Because of my exposure to the St . Mary's virus, I believe, as does Finch, that I may be of great help to them."

Evey's faced had turned a ghostly pale." V......no, you don't have to do this....."

" Evey, please.....I have to.....I can't let innocent people suffer again from something that I may have helped create." V's eyes searched hers.

" What do you mean----helped to create? I thought your blood held the cure for St. Marys."

V turned from her. " How do you think they developed the cure?" Anger began coursing through his veins. He glared at her, his eyes burning with hatred once again. " They infected us with the virus and waited to see who could survive-------I was the only one who did, and they used my blood to develop the vaccine." His hands clenched into fists. " I was the reason Norsefire came into power!"

Evey approached him, her hand touching his arm gently. " You are not to blame, V. Creedy, Sutler and the rest of Norsefire are to blame----they used you, they destroyed your memories and raped you of your humanity. You saved us-----and it almost cost you your life. Don't ever think that you were the cause!" Evey's eyes flashed as she looked at him." I'm going with you, and don't you dare tell me it's too dangerous."

" Evey...."

" I don't want to hear it, V. I've had enough of excuses....I'm going, and that's final."

" What about Victoria?" He asked .

" She'll be fine here with Gordon and Granny. I'll talk to her before we leave." Evey smiled at

him, lying her head on his chest.

V held her close, he knew that it would be useless to argue further, for he had seen the spark of fire in her eyes when she looked at him. Slowly, his hand came up beside her neck, and she slumped into his arms. " I am sorry, my dearest, but I cannot take that chance. I love you truly, and I will be most willing to give up my life for the people, but I am not so willing to give up yours." He laid the

small syringe on the table beside him and scooped Evey up in his arms starting up the stairs to the second level. She would be safe at Ravensclaw while he and Finch dealt with the virus and the remaining Norsefire party members. Then, maybe with the gods blessings, he would return to her once again. As he had said many times before, he did not believe in consequences, and therefore, fate may have just dealt him a new hand of cards.

_**Proverbs**_

_**Mrs. Felicia D. Hermans, Seige of Valencia**_

_**Shakespeare**_


	11. Night's Blue Veil

**Chapter 11**

** Night's Blue Veil**

Eric Finch poured himself a glass of Irish whiskey and sat down. He took a long drink, staring at the black telly screen. The new death totals had been released-----101,204 so far and growing. Finch finished off the last glass, then poured himself another.

" Bad day, Inspector?" The voice came from the shadows.

Finch looked up. " You could say that, V." He found the mask emerging from the darkness.

" Over 100,000 already dead, and god knows how many more will follow."

V came to stand by the chair, the Fawkesian mask reflecting the light from the lone lamp in the living room. " I know, and I will do all I can to end this."

" Logan gave me the lab's location, but he wants to meet with you and go over the final plans."

V remained silent, moving quietly around the room.

" Something wrong?" Finch sat the empty glass on the end table.

" I work alone, Inspector----you, of all people, know that." V said, his hands clasped at his waist.

Finch chuckled, " Believe me, I do V----but this is his request, not mine."

" I would assume so." He answered, " Which brings me to question his motives."

" Think it's a set up?" Finch asked, as V paced the floor.

" I don't know, Inspector. There are many true rebel cells out there that are willing to bring Norsefire completely down no matter the cost, " He paused, his head tilting toward where Finch sat. " But there are also those that would just as soon see me dead by any means possible."

Finch nodded his head in agreement rising from the chair, glass in hand. " Drink?"

" Yes, please." V reached up and unbuckled the mask, laying on the table. " Eric, how well do you know Logan?"

" Not much, I'm afraid. " Finch replied pouring the glasses halfway full, handing one to V. " He

contacted me over the interlink, several months ago-----said he wanted to help bring the remaining Norsefire party members to justice. " Finch took a drink. " We met a few days later in the underground."

V raised the glass to his lips and took a drink of the warm liquid.

" Are Evey and Victoria with you?" Finch asked pulling out his pipe.

" No, they are at Ravensclaw." V sat his glass down and re buckled the mask in place. " I will be out most of the night."

Finch watched the vigilante head toward the open window. " I will contact you tomorrow, Inspector." Then he was gone into the night. Sighing, he closed the window, pulling the drapes close behind him.

-------------------------------------------

Evey Hammond was furious! How dare he!? How dare that bloody wanker leave her behind! She threw the satchel on the bed and began stuffing clothing into it.

" Evey?" Gordon's voice called after a soft rap on the door. " Are you up?"

" Yes, Gordon, I'm up." She called back.

" Evey, would you like......" he stopped mid-sentence as he watched clothing disappearing into a small bag on the bed. " May I ask what you are doing?"

" What does it look like?" she answered, going through dresser drawers, clothes landing across the bed. " I'm packing. I'm going to London to find V."

Gordon sighed, crossing his arms. " I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Evey." Pausing, Gordon sat on the bed. " You wouldn't be safe there."

Evey spun around. " V is there. I belong with him, Gordon."

" Evey, please listen....I know you want to be with V, but with the new virus rampaging through the city, and in your present condition, you're safer here."

Evey cocked her head, hands on hips. " I don't care what you say Gordon. My place is with V. I left him once, and lost him, I thought." Evey held Gordon's eyes with her own, then moved away from the bed and continued to pull clothes from the dresser. She turned back to Gordon, and continued, " That night, my whole world collapsed when he died in my arms." She stopped, taking a deep breath, seeing the look on his face. " He died in my arms Gordon----I know he did-----how or why he is here now, ten years later, I'll never question------all I know is that I will never leave him alone again. Now, if you will excuse me, I have packing to do."

Gordon chuckled.

" What's the matter?" She asked zipping the bag shut.

" You." He answered, a solemn look on his face.

"Why?" Evey asked.

" You are definitely the little girl I knew at BNN. You've grown....there is a strength about you that I have never seen before.....a strong woman that is no longer afraid of what the world may throw her way." He smiled at the woman standing before him and rose from the bed.

" Thank you, Gordon." Evey smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. " Thank you."

---------------------------------------

The security system of the Shadow Gallery flashed to life as V enter4ed the access code into the keyboard. Plans flashed through his mind-----the first thing he would do was tap into Finch's station computer for any new information he may have received on the virus. After that, he would deal with Joshua Logan in his own way, on his own terms.

V stepped inside , the suitcase he had retrieved from the second labyrinth, he sat on the floor as he brought the gallery's lighting system on line. " Ah......" He looked around. The Shadow Gallery cast a calmness over V as he moved from statue to painting, to various other objects, touching them lovingly. Twenty years of his life had been spent here, planning, designing and carrying out his vendetta-----until Evey had come into his life, and everything had changed. He was grateful she had not removed the main pieces from the gallery, but had focused on emptying out the various other rooms he had used as storage spots. His eyes caught sight of the sofa in the media room where he had laid her after coming back from Jordan Tower. After checking the head abrasion Stone's gun had given her, he had taken her limp form into the the spare bedroom he used on occasion. A lot of memories lingered here, in his home. Some good, some bad-------some, better forgotten. Picking the valise up, V placed it on the piano top and headed for the gallery's communication room.

Tapping into Finch's private e-mail account, V searched for any communication containing the word 'virus'------within seconds, several messages appeared on the screen. V read through them quickly. Over 100,000 had died, and the toll was still climbing. Shaking his head, in disbelief, V finished scanning the screens, and hacked his way into the Nose's criminal database. No investigation had been started near or around the area Finch had told him about, so Logan's cell could be legitimate. Turning to a different monitoring system located in the Binghamton area----London's answer to the upper middle class. It took a few minutes to locate the neighborhood, but the address he had been given came on the screen almost immediately. V entered the code that connected him with a direct link into the Eye's database. It took only moments to pull the building up, and scan the rooms he could capture on camera. A smile appeared on his lips as one of the cameras zoomed in. He observed the building for several minutes until he had formed a plan in his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Evey hurried down the dark alleyway toward the Shadow Gallery entrance and home. Ravensclaw was a wonderful house, but it wasn't The Gallery would always be 'their' home----. She entered the security code and stepped away as the door swung slowly open. V had been here, the mode the light system was in confirmed that immediately.

" V?" She called out, his name echoing across the gallery, but there was no answer.

Evey swore looking around the room. She had missed him! Sighing heavily, she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for him to return.

-----------------------------------------------

V moved silently through the alleyway concealing himself among the shadows. The warehouse was only blocks from where he stood in the moonlight, atop a deserted building. So far, the night had been uneventful, but V still kept a sharp eye on his surroundings, for everything could turn disastrous in a matter of seconds. This warehouse was where Logan's forces meet intermittently to discuss business when the need arose. Well, tonight, there would be a special guest----one unannounced. Jumping to the adjacent roof, he made his way closer to the warehouse, searching for a way in, unnoticed.

-------------------------------------------------

Crates and boxes lined the walls and filled the warehouse almost to capacity. Moving around the obstacles was not only tedious, but time consuming to V-----he was use to open spaces

Several voices came from the front of the warehouse and V crept slowly to where he could best observe the meeting. Seven to ten men sat around a large wooden table. The closeness of the crates and boxes made it almost hard to breath under the mask as V moved into position behind a large crate. A young dark-haired man sat at the head of the table---V recognized Logan from the description that Finch had given him.

" Inspector Finch has spoken with V----he is interested in our plans for the lab." Logan said to the others.

" How does Finch know it's the real V and not some plant of Norsefire's? Ten years ago, it was all over the city that he died when Parliament went up."

" You got a point, Robinson-----but what about the attack at the museum on Evey Hammond? "

The man paused, " That was the real V-----only he could have taken out those guards as quickly and efficiently." The other men spoke in agreement.

" Gentlemen, there is no further need for speculation on my demise. I assure you, I am quite well." The voice rang through the the warehouse as the men sprang to their feet, watching as a shadow separated from the darkness, the Guy Fawkes mask floating toward them like an avenging spirit.

" Put your guns down." Logan ordered, laying his pistol on the table, then watched as the other men followed suit.

V walked toward the table, his cloak thrown over his shoulders, his hands at his sides, the black

and silver knife pommels glistening in the light. " I have heard, Mr. Logan, that you wish to speak with me."

" Yes, V. Please, join us." Logan pointed to a nearby chair, " We have a lot to go over."

----------------------------------------------------

Evey stirred at the sound of the gallery door opening, and sat up." V?"

" Evey?" The lights came on in a soft, warming glow. " Eve, what are you doing here?" V threw the hat and gloves on the table and walked to her.

" My place is with you, not stuck in a house in the middle of nowhere." I couldn't stay there-----not after what Gordon told me."

" Gordon?" V tilted the mask toward her.

Evey rose, " Don't be mad at Gordon, I tricked him into telling me."

V chuckled under the mask. " Yes, you can be most persuasive at times." He paused as she reached up and removed the wig and the mask.

" I was worried about you, V."

He humphed, and looked at her. " Evey, do you realize how much danger you have put yourself and our child in?" He asked softly, yet a stern tone to his voice as he reached up and slowly touched her face with a gloved hand.

" I'll be fine. " She answered. " There are ways I can help you from the gallery." She smiled up at him. " I can monitor your every move from here, and have constant communication via those small headsets of yours. I want to help, V."

A sudden recollection popped into his mind-----about another time she had offered to help with his vendetta. " If you wish."

Evey giggled softly, " Besides, I can control everything in the communications room."

" What areas are still active other than the Eye and Nose?" V asked walking down the hallway toward the communications room, Evey at his side.

" Most everything." Evey began, " I also re-established links with the Ear and Mouth."

V pushed the door open. Once inside, he brought the last newly connected monitors on line----each answering in turn as the screens lit up. " Wonderful...." His fingers moved quickly over the keyboard as he typed in specific codes to access various databases. The Ear was silent, listening to every word that was spoken. There were a few references to the virus, but the reaction was

substantial----the public seemed to be holding strong as the virus progressed, and there were no current target words in the system. The Mouth, on the other hand, was in overdrive. Reports from various other agencies that had been covering the outbreak were now beginning to bring their own theories on board. Several were in agreement that the virus was airborne, such as the common cold, but all agreed that **this** virus had not developed naturally------it had been man made, with most of the same properties as the St. Mary's outbreak, years ago----the major difference---this virus was more stronger and aggressive.

" I have to get into that lab---I have to know." V said, remorse in his voice. " I have to know if I am the cause."

" V...." Evey keeled beside the chair taking his hands in hers. " If anyone is to blame, it is Norsefire......they created the virus, just as they did with St. Mary's thirty years ago."

V looked at her, his rock of sanity, and rose from the chair, his hand extended toward her, and she slipped into his waiting embrace. " My love, my heart....." He whispered softly into her neck as his lips caressed the softness of her flesh. " Ah, Evey, what would become of me if I lost you for a second time."

" I'm not going anywhere, V." She answered, kissing him reassuringly. " If you are going to the lab, take Eric with you.....please."

" Mr. Finch will know when it's time. " V answered, " as well as we all. It will not be long."

" V, " Evey looked at him, " what are you about to do?"

" Something that will shock London back to life Evey, something they will remember....." He answered, the maniacal look back in his blue eyes once again.

Evey felt a slow chill flow down her spine. " What can be more memorable than the night Parliament was destroyed, V?"

" Nothing, " V answered, " except the night Norsefire is completely destroyed."

Evey moved closer, so she could see his face. " V, what have you done?"

He turned to her, his hands clinched at his sides. " I have planted gelignite bombs in every location where a Norsefire cell has been discovered."

" How many bombs, V?"

" Fifteen."

" Fifteen?" Evey questioned.

" Yes."

" The truth?"

" I promised you, no more lies." V spoke softly to her.

" Oh my god....." Evey whispered

" Eve, don't worry....the bombs are wired to go off at 2 am, there should be no other causalities other than the cells. In the meantime, I shall meet with Inspector Finch and Stone, along with their task force some distance from the lab. The lab shall be taken with quickness and minimum causalities."

" Be careful, please." Her arms snaked around V's neck as he lowered his face to hers.

" Only for you, sweet Eve----only for you." He answered, kissing her deeply, then slowly pulled away, his eyes never leaving hers. " I must go now if I am to keep my appointment with the good inspector." V grabbed the gloves, sliding them over re-constructed flesh in silence. Buckling the mask back in place, he adjusted the wig, the the cloak over his shoulders and headed for the gallery door, stopping mid-stride to look back at Evey. " I almost forgot, I have a gift for you, Evey." Reaching into one of the cloak's pockets, he produced a small square, mechanical box, and handed it to her. " When it is time, pull the antenna out and push the green button."

" Why?"

" It will set off the explosives ."

" You want me to set fire to London?" Evey looked at the box, then at V.

" You did blow up Parliament, did you not?" He said matter-of-factly.

A shy smile broke across Evey's lips. " Touche......where will you be?"

" With our friends." V answered, the mask tilting toward her, then he was gone into the tunnel.

------------------------------------------------

The self appointed leader of the new Norsefire political party stood by the fireplace. The heat from the flames felt good as he looked over the report from the lab. His plan, so far, had worked like a charm. V-19, the scientific name given to the new virus by his scientists had worked better than he could ever imagine. A quarter of the number he had set as the virus' goal had already been reached. Now, all he had to do was get rid of V, and if his plans continued as they were, he would have him very, very soon. The informant had been keeping him abreast of all of V's movements-----hell, he even had the location of V's underground hideaway where Evey Hammond now resided. Although he had a good man working for him, Jeffrey Creedy couldn't understand why a man of his standing would ever jeopardize a nice, comfy position with the Nose. Creedy chuckled, he guessed the man hated V as much as he did!

-----------------------------------------

Chief Inspector Eric Finch waited patiently a few miles south of the suspected lab. He chewed on his pipe as he watched Dominic approach.

" No sign of him yet, Inspector." Stone said joining Finch by a large stand of trees.

" He'll be here." Finch puffed on his pipe.

" I am a man of my word, gentlemen." V appeared out of nowhere, tilting the mask toward Finch in greeting.

" Logan is doing a last go over of the lab. He'll be joining us shortly."

" The explosives are in place. " V spoke, " Evey is awaiting my signal."

" Evey's here?" Finch asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

" Yes, Inspector. She is at the Shadow Gallery." V replied.

Finch grinned. " She always did have a mind of her own."

" Indeed." V agreed as Logan and his rebel forces arrived.

" V." Logan acknowledged.

V nodded his head.

" The charges have been set around the perimeter of the buildings. " Logan looked over at V. " It's up to you, now."

V looked at his pocket watch. " We have five minutes gentlemen, before London will see the last of Norsefire forever." His watch read 1:55 am.


	12. All Is Fair In Love And War

**Chapter 13**

**' All Is Fair In Love And War '**

Jeffrey Creedy looked up from the files that lay on his desk when the door opened. " Sir, surveillance has them at the laboratory now."

" Wonderful!" The grin that appeared on his lips reflected the emotional state of the Norsefire leader-----one of intense gratitude. " Put Operation Darkness into full mode. "

" Yes, sir. Right away." The young man saluted and hurried from the office.

Creedy moved to stand by the window, staring out into the night sky. " It's almost over now, my friend----my revenge will be complete, and you will hurt the same way I did." He walked back to the desk, and took the top photograph in his hands. Dark eyes smiled up from the happy scene, and Creedy tore the picture ascender, throwing the pieces into the wastebasket, then continued to stare out the window.

--------------------------------------------------

People ran within the stone walls as they were captured and black bags were slid into place over their heads. The Captain watched as he cradled the automatic rifle lovingly in his arms. So far ten or eleven had been captured------ the rest, either in hiding or escaped the chaos that rained down upon them in the early morning hours. The buildings doors were thrown open and the prisoners were dragged toward the waiting black vans. Two soldiers approached the Captain, a struggling figure being held in a grasp between them.

" Where do you want this one, sir?" One of the armed soldiers asked upon approach.

" Is this Creedy's prize?" The Captain asked, eying the figure.

" Yes, sir."

" In my car, then. "

" Yes, sir." The soldier replied grabbing the arm and dragging the figure with him.

" Hey! Not so rough! Creedy wants no broken pieces." The Captain yelled.

" Sorry, sir."

The Captain looked around as the last of the soldiers brought the people out, and he slammed the doors closed behind him. His work here was done, now it was up to Creedy to put the rest of his plan into action.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Evey looked at the watch----less than one minute to go. She felt the child within her move, and she placed a hand gently upon her abdomen. " Sh-h-h-h...." She ran her hand over her swollen stomach as her other hand pushed the red blinking light, and she closed her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

The lab went up like a roman candle as the explosions went off all along the perimeter, and V stood along with Finch, Stone and Logan watching as the building burst into orange-red flames lapping at the night sky

"Glorious, isn't it?" V asked no one in particular. " Now, the new world is free to grow."

Finch looked over at him. " Now, I know how you felt that night when Larkhill went up."

V tilted his head toward Finch.. " No, Inspector, you will never know how I felt that night------no one will."

Finch nodded slowly, lighting his pipe, and inhaling deeply. " I guess not."

" Inspector Finch!" He heard his name called frantically, and looked around to see one of his men hurrying toward him. " Sir, you are needed at the communications truck now!" The man stopped by Finch's side, then looked at V. " You better come too."

" What's going on, son?" Finch asked as he and V moved off with the young officer, followed by Stone. " We have an incoming message from Jeffrey Creedy, sir."

" Creedy?" Finch asked as he stepped into the truck followed by V.

" Yes, sir. You can take it here." The man led them to where a monitor was hooked up, and Jeffrey Creedy's face smiled at them.

" What do you want, Creedy? Norsefire is gone." Finch said as he braced himself with his hands on the desktop. " You're finished."

" Who do you think you are, Finch!? I'm still the Chancellor----don't ever forget that! Is that maniacal son-of-a-bitch there with you?" His face grew closer as he moved forward.

" I am here Creedy." V spoke , his voice dark with hatred for the man before him.

" There you are, you bloody bastard!" Creedy snarled at the image on the monitor in front of him. " You think you have answers to everything, don't you? Let's see if you have an answer for this!" He motioned off camera, and three figures came into range. Two holding onto a small struggling form, a black bag over the head. Reaching over, Creedy removed the bag, and Victoria squinted at the bright lights.

V took a deep intake of breath as he looked at his daughter's white face. " Victoria....."

Creedy grinned as he took her chin roughly by his hand. " Say hello to your daddy, poppet."

Victoria stared into the camera. " Father?"

" I'm here, Victoria. " V's hand reached toward the screen. " If you harm her, Creedy...."

" You'll what?" He spat, " Kill me like you killed my father?"

" I will slit you from neck to stomach, and watch you slowly die." V replied through clenched teeth.

" You righteous, fuckin' bastard! You have one hour to turn yourself in, or I will be forced to use your daughter as a lab rat for our newest virus----V19. One hour-----come alone. I'll be waiting." Creedy laughed as the screen went black.

" I'll get a squad together....."

" No, Eric. " V looked at him, " I have to do this myself. She is my daughter."

" …..and she is my goddaughter." Finch replied as his eyes hardened. " I won't let you go in there alone, V. No matter how good you are. I want a piece of that bastard myself."

A slow grin started under the mask. " You are a true friend, Eric." V looked at him.

Finch took a deep breath. " Then, let's do this!" He turned to Stone. " Dom, keep track of the building, round anyone up that crawls, runs or walks from that inferno. Take them downtown and book them."

" Right Chief." Stone turned to Logan. " I could use you and a couple of your men."

" What do you want us to do?" Logan smiled at the young man.

" Do a sweep of the perimeter, if you find anyone, string them up like a Christmas goose and transport back to Scotland Yard." Stone watched as V and Finch moved off into the darkness. " I'm going inside and see if anyone is still alive in there."

Logan nodded in agreement and moved off with six of his men, while Stone a four others started toward the burning debris.

-------------------------------------------

Evey flipped the surveillance monitors on in the computer room and sat down in V's leather chair. The support felt good against her back as she entered commands into the system via the keyboard. In a few minutes, the direct link V had to the BNN came alive with reporters describing the scene behind them------ One of the government's newest medical research facilities had been destroyed when a gas leak had ignited inside one of the labs. So far 34 people were dead. Evey prayed that Eric, Dominic or V was not among them. It was a matter of seconds before Dominic's face

appeared on camera explaining what had happened. According to the story he was fabricating , an experiment being conducted in the lab had exploded because of a gas leak----seemed that everything had gone to V's plan. Evey sighed a breath of relief---if anything had happened to V, Dominic would have tried to get a message via the telecast to her in the code she and Finch had created. She pushed away from the monitors and rose, slowly making her way toward the kitchen, and something to calm her frazzled nerves, and right now, chocolate seemed most appropriate.

--------------------------------------------------------

V left Finch by a grove of trees close to the back of a dark windowless building that they now stood a few feet away from. V had triangulated the building's location from the video signal that had been broadcast to the mobile command center. Eric had called for silent backup before V had left his side, and assured the masked man, that help was on the way if need be, to which V had very politely told him that it was not necessary, then turned and walked away. Finch left out a long breath, and pulled his pipe from his jacket pocket, watching as the masked man vanished into the shadows.

The cloaked figure moved to the north side of the building, there removing a knife from his belt, he pushed the blade into the frame of the window and jiggled it quietly until the lock popped. Once inside, V carefully made his way through the maze of hallways until he reached a dead end-------- several guards standing near a door. Taking another knife in his hand, he left them fly through the air, the first one catching the middle of the guard's forehead, propelling him into the opposite wall; the second guard didn't fair much better, the knife embedding in his stomach, up to the hilt. V walked silently to them, reaching down and pulling the first knife from the man's head with a crunching sound, the second knife slid out with a whoosh as a river of blood gushed onto the carpeted floor. He wiped the crimson liquid from the knives on the man's coat before he slid them smoothly back into the belt, then froze.

" Hold it right there, chummy. " A voice spoke from behind him. " Hands up.....now!"

V raised his hands above his head, and turned slowly. " London's finest still continue to amaze me for being so johnny-on-the-spot."

" We've been waiting for you." The young officer smiled slyly at the masked man before him.

V counted the number of guards that now surrounded him-----there were 10 in all------one more than Creedy had the night of his death.

" Keep an eye on him----if he even breaths, kill him." The young man ordered as he reached for the buckle of the knife belt.

V felt his muscles begin to resonate with the long familiar vibration he had grown so accustom to when his brain was about to fire commands to his muscle and nerve endings----taking a deep breath, he stood, not moving a muscle as he was relieved of his knives. He knew that this would be the only way he would be able to get to Victoria without her being killed. An officer pulled one arm behind his back, securing it with handcuffs, then the other, and V smiled under the mask.

" Let's go, Creedy wants to see you." Two of the fingermen grabbed V by his arms and led him down the hallway, while several others held cocked and loaded weapons on his back.

---------------------------------------------------------

Finch watched as two vans approached with their lights out, his backup had arrived and began unloading. The black snipper uniforms they wore blended in with the surrounding darkness, and Finch lost track of their movements before they came to stand by him.

" Glad to see you, Chief." A heavyset man with dark hair smiled from beneath the combat helmet.

"Finch shook his head in acknowledgement. " Williams, take your section and make your way around to the north side of the building. " He ordered as a young man came to stand by him.

" What about us, Chief?" He asked.

" Rodriquez, take your men and circle to the south. Nobody fires unless on my orders----is that clear?" Finch spoke as he pulled his walkie-talkie from his coat pocket. " Monitor channel 12 for further instructions. These men are dangerous, and I want Creedy alive----if possible."

Both men nodded their head in agreement. " Alright, lets go!"

Finch watched as the swat team disappeared into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V hit the side of the cell wall as he was tossed in, the door closing behind him with a loud clank. Fire burned in the eyes beneath the dark slits of the mask, and he felt rage growing. " No....I must stay calm....for Victoria's sake." He spoke to himself as he got to his feet, and walked over to the door, resting the mask against the cold steel----listening for any small amount of noise.

" Let me go!" He heard a girl's shrill voice scream as she fought against her captors.

" Victoria!" V called from the cell.

" Father! " The voice responded, then fell silent.

" Victoria!?" V called, " Victoria!?"

" Missing her already, codename V?" A voice chuckled from the other side of the door as the small window opened, and Jeffrey Creedy looked into the dark eye slits of the man who had killed his father.

" If you harm her----"

" I don't intend to hurt her, actually, I need both of you to help me with my experiments." Creedy grinned at him. " You see, I already have the virus now, all I need is the antidote----one that is already being made from the last samples of _**your **_blood. I'm simply going to inject your daughter with the virus, and wait. Then when the time is right, we'll see just how well the serum works." Creedy looked away from the window. " Bring it."

V didn't have time to prepare for the dart that smashed into his right arm. From behind his back, hands suddenly appeared as he pulled the offensive projectile from his shoulder, then slammed into the steel door, making Creedy jump back several feet.

" Once he's under, bring him to the lab."

" You are a dead man, Creedy." V looked at the man, vengeance already filling his veins as he began feeling lightheaded, then quietly slipped into darkness.

---------------------------------------------------

Evey looked up at the clock----3:45am it read. Where was V? Where was Gordon? She had tried to contact Ravensclaw, but there was no answer. Something was terribly wrong---she felt it in her bones. There had always been someone at Ravensclaw-------she hurried into the main gallery in search of the cell phone when the security sensor went off announcing the arrival of someone at the gallery perimeter. Hurrying to the portrait of _**Ophelia**_**, **she reached her hand behind the canvass and searched until she grasped the pommel of one of V's hidden knives, pulling it from its hiding place. Standing in the center of the gallery, Evey waited for the doorway to open, the knife posed in her hand

The figure pushed on the heavy door until it swung open, then stepping inside, saw the young woman and took a quick step backwards. " Evey, it's me, Gordon."

Evey stared at the figure in front of her. It certainly did not look like Gordon, but the voice was his. " Gordon?" She questioned softly.

" Yes, it's the mask, isn't it?" He sighed heavily, " I told V not to make me look too old."

" What are you doing here----is everything ok?" Evey laid the knife on the table and hurried to Gordon's side.

" No.....no Evey, things are not alright. " He took the hat from his head, threw it atop the piano and proceeded to remove the heavy topcoat and scarf. " They took them-----all of them......"

" Took what---Gordon, you're making no sense......what happened?" Evey led him to the media room and sat him on the couch.

" They came to the house-----dropped black bags on everyone-----I escaped through the secret passage in the library------I couldn't get to her in time......" He lowered his head as his voice dropped off.

" Her-----her who?" Evey shivered as a dreadful thought grasped her mind. " Gordon, please------where's Victoria?"

He looked up into dark amber eyes. " They have her-----Norsefire......"

" Oh....my....god...." Evey breathed as everything began falling into place. That was the reason V hadn't returned yet-----he had gone after Victoria----to save his daughter!

" He'll get her, Evey." Gordon put his arm around her shoulders as she stumbled onto the couch. " He won't let anything happen to her."

" I know." She tried to smile at him, but tears broke through the staunch facade she desperately tried to hang onto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria studied the quite form that lay to the left of her. " Father-----please wake up, please." She whimpered. She tugged on the leather straps that held her securely to the metal table. There was no movement from the man beside her. Quickly, her eyes glanced over his body. He was still breathing, the cape, knife belt and hat had been removed, but the mask still remained intact along with the gloves. She pulled harder on the straps, and felt them give way somewhat. With a more determined yank, the restraints pulled loose from the table and fell away. A smile of surprise crept across Victoria's lips, she turned her head to the right and watched as her strength released the restraints from that wrist also. Sitting up, she tore away the restraints holding her ankles, and slid from the table, hurrying to V's side. " Father!" She whispered urgently near his ear. " Father!" She shook him roughly. They had to get out of here before Creedy returned. Looking around, she spotted V's things laying on a nearby table.

She grabbed one of the knives and returned to his side and quietly slid the blade under the restraint and pulled upward. Hurrying to his feet, she once again inserted the knife between the ankle and restraint.

" That will not be necessary, Victoria." A groggy voice interrupted her, and she looked up in time to see her father slowly rip the restraint from his other wrist, and struggle to sit up. She took his hand and helped him. Closing his eyes, V shook his heads in the hope of clearing the cobwebs from his drugged mind. " Are you alright?"

" Yes, are you?" She hugged his neck tightly, then let go, watching as V ripped the leather from his ankles.

" I'll be fine." He looked around the room. " Where are my things?"

" Your knives are over there." Victoria pointed toward a table.

V stumbled slowly toward them. Within seconds, the belt was once again snuggly around his waist. " We must leave here, now....."

The words were no sooner spoken from his mouth, when the door swung open, and guards entered, followed closely by Peter Creedy. " Shoot them!"

In a split second, Victoria was pushed behind V's back, and two knives appeared in each of his hands, then let go, each blade finding a target deep within a guard's chest. Victoria heard the firing mechanism of guns pull back before the shooting began------and she jumped out beside her father, the knife blade glinting in her small hand as she began the 'Dance of Death', as her mother referred to it, and started toward the closest guard to her. One other guard remained beside Creedy, and V started toward them, pulling another knife from the chest of a dead guard. The last guard took aim and began firing at the onrushing man, catching V in several spots as bullets shredded through his black jacket.

" Father!" Victoria screamed as her knife made contact with the soft flesh of the guard's neck, and a spray of blood spewed from the gapping wound, covering her shoulders. She watched as V's knives made contact with the last guard just as his weapon froze up. The tip of the blade drove in the man's thigh, raising him several feet in the air as V's other knife penetrated the rib cage driving him down to the floor before the first knife had exited his leg. Rising shakily to his feet, V spun toward Creedy, fury boiling in his veins. He glanced quickly over at Victoria to make sure she was ok, giving Creedy the break he needed. He pulled a small derringer from his jacket pocket and took aim at the back of V's head.

" Father!" Victoria cried as she let the knife fly from her hand, each arc a thing of beauty as it traveled toward Creedy, and landed with a sicking thud as it severed his carotid artery, and he fell to the floor, dead.

V turned to where she stood, covered in blood. He had her in his arms in a matter of seconds as he searched for injuries. " Are you ok?"

" Yes, " Victoria looked up into the mask's dark eyes. " But, you're bleeding. We've got to get you out of here.....back to the gallery where mother can take care of you."

" It's just a few scratches, " he tried to reassure her, " I'll be fine."

" Call Uncle Eric, or do I need to?" She asked, a stubborn look in her eyes, as she pressed a nearby towel to V's shoulder.

V's mask tilted down. " How do you know Eric is here?"

" Before they put the bag back over my head, I saw him and the others standing by the trees." She answered, " I guess no one else did but me."

' Oh dear lord, ' V thought to himself, ' she showing my mutated abilities." He grabbed his cloak and reached into one of the inner pockets, pulling out a small communication device. " Old Man, this is Shadowghost, do you copy?"

" Copy Shadowghost-----what the devil is going on in there? Are you two alright?"

V squeezed Victoria to him. " Copy Old Man, we're both ok, but patchwork will be needed, copy?"

" Copy Shadowghost, we're coming in. Any squatters around that we need to know about?"

" Possibly. Recommend that you use extreme caution when approaching."

" 10-4. Old Man out."

V slid down beside the wall, and propped his head against it. " Where did you learn to fight like that?"

" Mother." Victoria smiled up at him, as she snuggled under his arm, her arm sliding around his waist, her head resting on his chest. " She wanted me to be able to protect myself as I got older."

" Ah." V answered as he closed his eyes.

" Are you sure you're alright? I know that you took some bullets from those guards." Victoria pressed.

" I have a total of six wounds, all in my extremities, no vital organs were hit." V answered.

" Is it true what Mum said about you?"

" What is that?"

" That you can heal yourself because of some things that happened to you." Victoria replied.

" Yes, it's true." V sighed as he heard Finch and his team approaching down the hallway.

" What happened?" She asked.

" I'll tell you about it someday, my heart, but not right now....."

" Promise?"

V pulled her to him. " Promise."

" V?" He heard Finch calling.

" Would you go fetch your Uncle?" V asked as he removed his arm from Victoria.

" Yeah......" Victoria rose onto her knees." I love you." She hugged his neck tightly, then hurried toward the door.

V smiled under the mask, Norsefire was now truly done, he had found the love of his life, but most of all, he had found a daughter. His world was now complete.


	13. Beginings

**Author's note: Well, here's the end chapter of ' Imprint '. I want to thank you for all your patience and reviews on this story. They were much appreciated. **

**Chapter 13**

**' Endings '**

Evey Hammond rushed around the room as fast as her swollen body would allow her, followed closely by Victoria and Granny Lucas.

" Darlin', ye have to slo' down a bit." Granny protested as she tried to pick up the train of the wedding dress.

" Mom, calm down!" Victoria wined as she grasped the small bouquet of red roses in her hand.

" I can't!" Evey exclaimed, " I'm to excited----it's my wedding day---I'm getting married to the most wonderful man in the world!"

" We know, Mum, we know." Victoria sighed.

" Aye! That all 'eve herd for the last couple months---ev'r sin' ye started plannin' this." Granny agreed. " Ye and Lord Samuel will be happy together, bairn."

" Evey?" A gentle knock issued from the door.

" Yes?"

" We're ready." Gordon's voice came from outside.

" 'Ere ready, Mr. Gordon." Granny called back.

" Well, this is it." Victoria leaned in to hug her mother, " I love you both." She wiped a tear from her cheek with a gloved hand.

Evey began feeling the tears welling in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. Victoria radiated beauty even at 11. The dark blue maid of honor gown she wore, brought out the blues of her eyes, and the black hair that lay gently across her shoulders accented her face---and as Evey had told V, she was going to be drop-dead gorgeous as she got older, to which V replied, ' _**I will continue to keep my knives at their finest edge.....' **_

" Are you ready Mother?" Victoria handed her the large cascade bouquet of red, white and pink roses, mixed with forget-me-nots. " You shouldn't keep Father waiting any longer."

" Aye." Granny smiled as she hugged Evey tightly as tears flowed freely down her plump cheeks. " Weddings always make me weep." She raised the white handkerchief to her eyes.

Below, in the grand foyer, V was having his own breakdown.

" V, you're going to wear a path into the floor if you don't stop, old man." Gordan chastised his friend as the black- clad figured paced non-stop. The head snapped up, and looked at his old friend, blue eyes catching Gordon's brown ones.

" I can't, Gordon." V answered as he clasped his black clad hands behind his back.

Gordon chuckled at his friend. As long as he had known V, he had been a calm, collected master of disguise and revenge, now, as the upcoming ceremony approached, the facade of terrorist had melted into a blob of quivering human flesh. " For ten years you have waited for this day. Be happy my friend----you of all people deserve it." He laid his hand on V's shoulder as William stuck his head in the door. " We're ready, Gordon."

" Thank you, William." Gordon replied turning back to where V stood. " Take a deep breath."

V smiled over at Gordon, then placed the Fawkes mask over his face for the last time he hoped. Tying it in place, he smoothed the black wig around it.

" You still haven't told anyone about the change?" Gordon asked.

" No." He huffed through the mask.

Gordon chuckled again.

" What?" V questioned.

" Just thinking about what the staff is going to do when they see the real you." He answered.

" They know about my real identity." V replied as they moved toward the door.

" Yes, they do, but they have never seen the _**REAL**_ you. " Gordon emphasized for measure.

" Oh." V answered as they left the study.

--------------------------------------------------------

The large foyer had been transformed into a miniature chapel with the help of Fergus and Shane McQueen, Ravensclaw's master gardeners and jack-of -all trades. Both sides of the grand staircase had been wrapped with garlands of white and and pink roses, intertwined with babies breath. A red carpet runner covered the length of the foyer, coming to end at the register's table, where chairs had been placed in a semi-circular pattern. The table itself, was covered with a white cloth, two vases of Scarlet Carson Roses sat at each end.

Eric Finch's head turned at the sound of the study doors opening as Gordon and V entered the foyer. " Bloody hell....." He grabbed Dominic Stone's arm, pulling gently as gasps errupted around the foyer.

" What....." Dom began as he turned his head. " What the hell is he doing?" Stone asked.

" It was V that Evey fell in love with, " Finch grinned to his partner, " So it will be V that she marries."

" That makes no sense, Chief.......she's marrying Samuel King......." Dom began, bewildered.

Eric smiled as he rose from his seat. " It will be ok, Dom, just trust me. I have to go join Evey." Finch flashed a broad smile at him. " It's not every day your daughter gets married."

Dom watched as Finch disappeared up the steps. " …..to England's most notorious vigilante. " He finished for him under his breath.

-------------------------------------------------------

Finch knocked on the bedroom door gently. " Evey, are you ready?"

The door opened, and Finch took a step back as he looked at the beautiful woman standing before him. " You look ravishing, my dear." He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

" Thanks, Eric," she smiled back at him, " but I feel like a whale." Evey grinned as she patted her large belly. It was only a matter of time now before the babe would be born, and Eric would be blessed with his first 'grandchild'. She took his offered arm and followed Victoria down the hallway toward the grand staircase.

---------------------------------------------------

V and Gordon stood in front of the register's table speaking quietly to the priest as the notes for the bridal party slowly began filling the foyer and hallways. V turned and watched as Victoria descended the staircase, her hand slowly letting the rose petals fall beside her, and a knot caught in his throat, but it was the next vision that took his breath away, and he felt tears building in his eyes. Evey smiled down at him as she made her way down the staircase, her arm through Eric's arm, his hand resting proudly on her arm. Evey's breath caught in her throat as she saw V standing at the alter waiting for her, her V, not Samuel. A soft sob escaped her lips and Eric looked at her. Shaking her head, Evey smiled through the tears as Eric walked her down the red carpet to stand beside her one true love.

The priest looked over at Gordon. " Who gives this woman?"

Eric looked over at Evey, " I do, lovingly and willingly." He took Evey's hand and placed it on V's, smiling.

" Dearly beloved, we have gathered in the sight of these witness and before God to join this man and woman in holy matrimony, each of which have wrote and will speak their own vows. You may begin."

V reached behind his head, and untied the mask, removing it with the wig, handing them to Victoria to hold. He took Evey's hand in his as she handed her bouquet to Granny. " _**New love is the brightest, and long love is the greatest, " **_pausing, he locked eyes with Evey's amber ones, _**" but revived love, is the tenderest thing known on earth.**_ _**Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my wife." (1)**_ V slipped the simple gold band atop of the sapphire ring gracing Evey's finger.

Smiling up at him between tears, Evey began her vow. "_**I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning, no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows that which have made us husband and wife." (1)**_ Evey took the gold band from Gordon's fingers, waiting as V pulled the leather glove that covered his left hand off, then slid it onto his finger. Their hands combined in a gentle touch.

**" **If there is anyone here, that objects to this union, let him speak now, or forever hold his tongue." The priest waited a moment in the silent hall. " Then, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, my lord." The priest smiled at them as Evey and V's lips caught in a gentle kiss, then turned to face friends. " My friends, may I introduce his Lordship and Lady Samuel King."

Shouts erupted as soon as the happy couple began down the carpeted runner moving a few feet only before Evey doubled over, grabbing her stomach in pain.

" Evey!" V cried as he grabbed her. " What's wrong?!"

" I think your son wants to be born." She looked up at him, bitting her lower lip against the pain that was ripping through her abdomen. V swept her up in his arms, looking over at Gordon. " Call for the doctor! Hurry, Gordon----the baby's coming!"

Gordon stood dumbfounded for a moment until what V had told him had sunk in. " Oh my....!"

" Granny!" V called as he pulled Evey closer to him, making his way through the crowd.

" ere' my lord!" The thick Irish brogue broke through the chaos.

" Help me get her upstairs!"

" Aye, my lord!" She replied as she began pushing people out of the way. " Out of the way, now-----we have a bairn to be born! Outta' the way!"

In minutes, Evey had been placed on the bed, stripped of the heavy wedding gown, a thin shift, the only clothing, covering her body. " V!" She cried as another pain caught her unexpectedly.

" I am here, my love." He took her hand in his, smoothing her hair as the pain began to subside.

" V...." Gordon hurried into the room, " The doctor is at Mr. McSwede's farm-----tending to his son. It'll be hours before he is back. And the hospital is to far from here to try to take her ourselves."

" Well, " Granny began rolling her sleeves up, " seems I gonna' have to birth this bairn meself."

She looked over at Victoria, " I'll be needin' yer help, child."

" What can I do?" Victoria asked as she threw the flowers in a nearby chair.

" Find Meg, boil up as much water as ye can, an find me towels and blankets, a sewing kit, and som' smelling salts."

Victoria cocked her head at Granny. " Smelling salts?"

" Aye, for that father of yourn------if he's stayin'----just in case." Granny smiled at V.

" Madame, I have no need of smelling salts." V replied, " I will do whatever you request of me."

" Get outta that then, and roll yer sleeves up." She pointed to the black jacket he wore.

V unbuttoned the jacket in record time and had his sleeves rolled up before Granny could give him a second glance.

" Now, the rest of ye', out!" Granny ordered as she herded them toward the door, leaving V and Victoria the only ones left in the room. " Now, let's deliver a babe."

-----------------------------------------------------

Gordon paced the study floor nerviously. He peeked at his watch again. It had been 6 hours since Evey had gone into labor, and frequently, a scream would be heard as it drifted down from the upstairs, and Gordon's heart went out to her.

There was a light knock on the door as it opened, and V stood there, wiping his hands on a white towel.

Gordon stared at his friend, fear beginning to chill his extremities. " V?"

He broke out in a large grin as he approached his friend. " It's a boy!"

" Oh, thank god!" Gordon sighed heavily as he took V's hand pumping it. " And Evey----is she alright?"

" Mother and son are doing wonderful. She's asking for you, Gordon." V patted his friend on the shoulder.

" Me?" He asked.

" Yes, you. Come along now, we don't want to keep her waiting....." V chuckled, " You know how she is …....."

Gordon stared at his friend following him from the study.

Evey gently held her son in her arms, her fingers touching him everywhere she could.

" Ye did well, me lady." Granny smiled at her.

" Thank you Granny, I don't know what I would have done without you." Evey looked up at her.

" Ye and his lordship would have handled everythin' just fine. Ye have a fine man there, Lady Evey." Granny cleaned up the towels and other necessities that took to bring the new heir of Ravensclaw into the world.

" I know." Evey grinned back as V and Gordon entered the room.

" I'll check in on ye later, my lady." Granny said as she left the room. " My lord." She nodded.

" Evey....." Gordon stopped as he approached her, " may I?"

" Of course, he's your namesake." She replied as V sat down next to Victoria on the bed.

" What....I don't understand?" Gordon stammered.

" Gordon, I'd like to present, his lordship, Gordan Alexander King." Evey beamed as she looked over at V, who kissed her gently on the forehead, his hand caressing his son lovingly.

" I....I don't know what to say." Gordon stuttered, looking at the child snuggled next to Evey's chest.

" Welcome to the family, Uncle Gordon." Victoria giggled as her baby brother yawned contentedly. She looked over at her parents, " I'm going downstairs and let everyone know that I have a new brother!"

V chucked as he watched her jump from the bed and run from the bedroom.

" If you will excuse me, I'm going to contact Dr. Potts' office and have them get word for him to drop by on his way back." Gordon smiled, " I will see you three later."

" Ok, Gordon." Evey returned his smile as V raised her up just enough to lay her and their son on his chest.

" If anyone would have told me ten years ago, that one day I would find myself with the woman I loved, and a family, I would have laughed, and told them I wasn't the only one who was insane." V looked down at them as his arm covered both Evey and his son.

" So," she looked up at him, " does that mean you believe in consequences now, after all?"

V chuckled, " Fate, destiny and consequences, my love. All three."

Evey closed her eyes and snuggled into V's chest as sleep began to over take her. She knew it wouldn't last long, but she would enjoy it as long as she could.

V let out a deep breath and stroked Evey's hair as he raised his head to look out the window at the sitting sun, and saw the white-haired spirit staring back at him. He tilted his head in acknowledgement, and she returned the greeting. " Thank you, Lady Destiny." He whispered softly closing his eyes. He never saw the gentle smile that crossed the ageless face as a small hand was touched to the window pane.

" You are quite welcome, V" A soft voice whispered before a trail of colors disappeared into the sunset.

(1) Tradional wedding vows----found online----really net website.


End file.
